


Avatar: Repopulating the Air Nomads

by King_of_the_Rats



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Cuckquean, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Harems, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Moresomes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with some plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_the_Rats/pseuds/King_of_the_Rats
Summary: Ozai was defeated years ago, and the world is being restored to a peace unseen in generations. Avatar Aang watches over and defends the world, his long-time girlfriend Katara always at his side. Yet, a major problem remains. He's still the last Airbender. That needs to change, fast. Fortunately, there are plenty of women who are willing to help him with that. Soon he'll face his greatest challenge yet; tending to the needs of multiple pregnant women.
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Mai (Avatar), Aang/Meng (Avatar), Aang/On Ji (Avatar), Aang/Suki (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong, Aang/Ty Lee (Avatar), Aang/Xing Ying (Avatar), Aang/Yee Li (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 224





	1. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This series takes place several years after the end of the show. All characters are now adults and are written as such. It also takes place in an alternate universe that ignores the events of The Legend of Korra. I'm treating the original series and the Dark Horse comics as canon and sometimes reference events from them.

“You want me to do…... what?!” Aang exclaimed in surprise, barely able to believe what he had just heard. Across the long table sat his close friend (and one time enemy, but bygones are bygones) Fire Lord Zuko. The two were joined by a menagerie of people; political advisors, bureaucrats, world leaders, war allies, and many of Aang’s most trusted friends. Indeed, many of the most prolific men and women who were working to restore the world to peace were in attendance. 

Zuko sighed, swallowing back his nerves once more. “You heard what I said, Aang. I, Err…. WE...We think you should consider taking multiple partners….sexual partners, in order to repopulate the Air Nomads.” It wasn’t any less outlandish to Aang the second time he heard it. “NO. That’s NOT going to happen! Katara is the only woman I want to be with. How dare you suggest I betray her like that?!.” Aang said, anger in his voice. Katara sat next to him, confusion on her face.

“You all have some nerve thinking I would agree to something like this. Just who’s the idiot who thought this was a good idea?!” The Avatar asked in anger. A few chairs over, Sokka shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Around the room, eyes flitted uncomfortably in his direction. Moments passed in silence, until Sokka couldn’t help but feel the cold stares of Aang bearing down on him. 

He cleared his throat. “So yeah...funny story about that, ummmm…. It might’ve been me who first brought this up….” Sokka said nervously, before quickly averting attention to Zuko. “But Zuko already agreed to launch a national campaign to find suitable women in the Fire Nation for you! He’s really enthusiastic!” Sokka said, pointing over at Zuko. “N-not by myself! That would be done in collaboration with the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom! Kuei, Hakoda, and Arnook have agreed as well!” The almighty Fire Lord exclaimed in panic as he tried to avoid blame. The three men mentioned practically shrank in embarrassment, hoping not to be noticed. 

Katara turned to her brother. “Really Sokka? You want Aang, your sister’s boyfriend, to HAVE SEX with other women? Just what sort of weird fantasies are in that thick skull of yours anyway?” She said, her eyebrows raised. Sokka glared at his little sister for a moment, before composing himself and beginning his pitch again. “Look, I GET it. I know this isn’t easy for you to hear. It’s really weird, and uncomfortable, and just plain ….icky no matter how you face it! But we’re talking about the safety of the world, here. Remind me, how many airbenders are left in the world? Oh right, one. The world needs more airbenders-” Sokka was cut off by Aang.

“Katara and I will have a family when we’re ready. We’ve already talked about this, we both want it. We don’t need anyone else.” Zuko spoke up again. “And that’s a huge burden on any one woman. I don’t doubt that you will be an excellent mother, Katara, but do you really want to spend the rest of your life constantly pregnant? We can’t know how many of your kids will be airbenders. And the world will need many. What if Aang dies and none of your kids have mastered airbending? Or one has, but then they die too? Who will the next Avatar learn airbending if there isn’t anyone to teach them?” The anger in Aang‘s eyes flickered briefly. “W-We'll figure out a solution! It wasn’t THAT long ago that everyone told me that I HAD to kill Fire Lord Ozai to end the war, but I found a way to do that while sparing his life! There has to be another way!” The avatar said, defiant.

King Bumi, who had been sitting calmly through the whole exchange, finally spoke up. “The world sits in precarious balance, young Avatar. A delicate push in the wrong direction may send it falling into turmoil once more. The world needs airbenders to restore balance, and to push it towards harmony. He paused. “I’m not sure there’s any solution that doesn’t involve you getting a lot of pussy.” The old king cackled.

Katara stood up. “Why don’t we all take a little break for lunch? You’ve given Aang and I a lot to discuss.” Katara said. The group began to disband. As people shuffled away, Toph continued to sit, unmoving. A small smirk was on her face before she too left.

Aang and Katara left, still shocked by the group’s suggestion. They walked the streets of Republic City towards the capital park, away from the mayor’s offices that was being used for the little “meeting”. The fledgling capital of the young nation was growing rapidly. Once a small mining settlement, it was quickly becoming a city of its own. Change was rapid as more and more people moved here and made new lives. The city wasn’t the only thing that had changed over the past few years. Katara and Aang were older now, young adults in the prime of their lives. Aang had recently celebrated his twentieth birthday (technically his 120th, of course). Their relationship had budded from childhood infatuation into a loving and intimate partnership.

It was a crisp Autumn day, the leaves changing in a symphony of colors. An awkward silence wafted over the young lovers, neither quite sure of how to address the elephant-koi in the room.  
They had made their way to the local park, when Aang finally spoke up. “Can you believe them? Just who do they think I am? Well, I’m not doing it. You don’t need to worry about that, Katara.” Aang said assuredly to his lover. Many passersby couldn’t help but do a double-take when they saw the two pass.

It wasn’t everyday that you saw the Avatar on a casual stroll. Katara noticed how the eyes of several women seemed to linger on Aang, the way a few seemed to be practically undressing him in their heads, even with her right there. She knew they wouldn’t mind a chance to sleep with the savior of the world. ….. And she didn’t know why, but she enjoyed that thought.

“...Actually…. I think they have a point.” Katara said. Aang’s head snapped towards her in surprise. “What? You can’t be serious? The whole idea is crazy! I’m not going to take a harem or anything like that!” Aang said, perhaps just a little too loudly. Katara looked around, and spotted a nearby bench that overlooked a pond. She guided him over to it, so they could have a more private conversation. 

“Aang, I love you. I want to have a family with you. … But you DO have to bring back the air nomads. The world can’t work with just you.” She began, staring out at a family of turtle-ducks in the pond. Five or six baby turtle-ducklings swam to keep up with their mother. “And I don’t think I can do that by myself. I want to have a family with you, Aang. But how many kids would we need to have?” She looked into her boyfriend’s eyes, and tenderly locked her hand in his. “I hate to admit when Sokka has a good argument, but he does. ...I don’t think it would be fair to the world to keep you to myself. And I don’t think it’s fair to me to be responsible for bearing the next generation of airbenders entirely by myself.”

Aang was quiet for a minute, as he reflected on what she said. Was it selfish of him to expect that of her? Guilt crept over him. He had always focused on doing what he thought was right, even when it was hard. But maybe it was wrong to expect others to shoulder the burden of his choices, especially when it was the woman he loved. “....no. I just can’t, Katara. I’ve spent too much time fighting, trying to carve my OWN path as Avatar. To stay true to what I think is right. I’m not going to break that now and betray our relationship like that. It’s too important.” The young Avatar said as he watched the sunlight reflect on the pond.

Katara exhaled, and slowly cuddled up to her boyfriend. “Well...what if I told you it wasn’t a betrayal of me? What if...I don’t know...I kind of liked the idea of you being with other women?” Katara said, as she quickly and stealthily slid her hand down Aang’s pants. “Wait, what!...” Aang gasped out, surprised by her words, and aroused by her touch. “Mmmhh. That’s right, baby. The thought of watching you with other women. Women who adore the all-mighty Avatar, and want nothing but to feel his cock slide in and out of their pussies...well, it turns me on.” Katara delicately whispered in his ear as her hand slid up and down the length of his quickly hardening shaft. 

“Oh….spirits, Katara!” Aang whispered in a quiet moan. He nervously scanned the area. They were lucky that they had moved to a less walked part of the park, the nearest people were far away enough that they probably wouldn't notice what the two lovers were doing as long as they didn’t look too closely. Aang titled his head back. “That’s so good, sweetie…” He sighed. Katara giggled at the encouragement. “I know how to please my man. A big, strong man like you, it wouldn’t be right if I kept this all to myself.” She said as she continued stroking his manhood, already throbbing in pleasure. Katara gently nibbled at his ear before continuing to “convince” him.

“Just imagine, a harem of beautiful women befitting the Avatar, the hero of the world. A harem led by me, of course. Committed to treating you the way you deserve, the way only we can provide.” She could sense that he was close as Aang shuddered and tilted his head back, eyes closed. It wouldn’t take long now. She began rapidly jerking him off as she continued whispering in his ear.

“And what’s our greatest honor? Why being the mothers of the next generation of Air Nomads, of course. And us, your wives? Our breasts will swell up with milk, and our bellies will grow huge carrying your air nomad babies. We’ll be happy to serve you in this way, our beloved husband.” She finished.

Aang could barely breathe, let alone talk after hearing that. He thought of the Air Temples alive once more. The laughter of children echoed down the halls as young Air Nomads practiced their air scooters. He thought of Katara laying nude in bed and smirking at him. A hand lazily rested on the side of her prominent baby bump. Around her rested countless other women, from all the nations. Some, if he was being frank, were women he had encountered in his travels. It was all too much to take, and he soon found himself climaxing.

“AAAHHHH!!!” He moaned out perhaps a bit too loud. A few that weren’t too far away glanced in their direction, before continuing with their lives. Maybe they realized that the young man over there was having a particularly nice day. The duo sat there quietly as Aang panted, his sticky cum leaving a mess all over Katara’s hand and his pants. She retracted her hand and examined his white, creamy spunk before daintily licking her hand clean. “....So what do you say stud? If you won’t do it for them, or even for the world...how about for me?” Katara asked, already knowing the answer. 

Aang turned his head to her, smirked, and quickly pecked his girlfriend on the lips. “I’ll do anything for you, Katara. And if you really want me to have a harem, then I guess that’s what we’ll do.” He said, chuckling at the absurdity of it all. The two embraced in a kiss as the turtle-ducks bobbed beneath the surface.

The group adjourned to continue the discussion. Sokka was still munching on a fried possum-chicken leg. “So...Aang, I just want to say that I have nothing but respect for you-” Sokka began while chewing, before being interrupted by Aang. “I’ll do it.” He said simply. Almost everyone in the room looked at him in surprise. “Oh! Well...that’s great then! I guess we can move on to discussing the details….are you sure? And you’re OK with this too, Katara?” Zuko asked. The waterbender smiled. “Oh yes. I fully accept that this is unfortunately the least bad option under the circumstances.” She said in a monotone. What they didn’t notice was Katara grabbing Aang’s thigh under the table as she spoke. No one, other than Toph of course. The earthbender quietly smirked. 

The rest of the meeting went by fairly smoothly. The representatives of the three other nations pledged to assist the Avatar in finding suitable women to join the project. It was also suggested that Aang begin scouting possible recruits from the Air Acolytes. It was no great secret that they already had knowledge of and respect for Air Nomad culture, and it was even less of a secret that many of the female members would love to spend a night with Avatar Aang. The representatives also pledged to provide financial and logistical support to Aang and his soon-to-be family. 

Finally the meeting came to an end. Everyone was satisfied that a solution was under way, and the order of the world would soon come that much closer to being restored. As people shuffled out, they stopped one last time to thank the Avatar. Bumi gave Aang a hearty and knowing slap on the back. Zuko gave him an awkward hug. Finally, only Sokka remained. “Thanks again, Aang. I’m really glad you see why this is necessary. And you, my baby sister!” He said, pulling Katara in for a platypus-bear hug. 

“I’m really proud of you, taking one for the team like this! I can’t imagine how difficult this will be for you. Thank you.” He smiled at her, before grinning at Aang. “Must’ve been tough for you to get her on board, eh Aang?” He said, elbowing him. “Actually, Karara convinced ME.” He said while rubbing the spot Sokka had hit. “Really? How’d you do that then, Katara?” He said, perplexed. Katara gave her brother a small grin. “Oh, a girl has her ways.”


	2. Toph rocks Aang's World

Aang’s eyes fluttered open as the morning light filtered into the room. Katara was snuggled up next to him, her arm wrapped around his torso. Her eyes were still shut as he shook the sleep out of his head. He smiled at his love. Aang observed how her smooth, brown skin contrasted with his own pale skin. He wondered briefly who their child would take after more. As Katara stirred, Aang gently kissed her forehead. “Hmmm, morning sweetie.” She moaned out, still half-asleep. “Last night was fun.” She added. After the previous day’s meeting, the duo had spent the evening “practicing” reproduction at the inn they were staying at. Katara didn’t mind sharing Aang, but she hoped that she would be the first to bear him a child. They hadn’t planned on starting a family quite yet, but they decided to...expedite their plans. 

“Yeah, it was. Do you think it worked?” Aang asked. Katara smiled at him and turned on to her back, sitting up next to him. “Well, it might’ve. The timing isn’t ideal...but possible, I think.”   
She lowered a hand to her abdomen. “With the amount of cum you left inside of me, I just mind end up having triplets!” Katara laughed. Aang smirked and gently kissed her shoulder. “I filled you up? I don’t know, personally I think you could use a little more. Don’t you?” He said. 

“Well, my favorite monk is feeling enthusiastic today, isn’t he? You want another chance at knocking me up? Let’s see what you’ve got big boy.” Katara purred out, giving her man a soft, tender kiss before yanking the blanket back in one motion. They were both naked, their strong, nude bodies intertwined after a night of lovemaking. Katara scanned her boyfriend’s body, admiring his chiseled abs. Being a master of all four elements certainly kept him active. She grabbed his cock and gave him another kiss as she looked up at him. 

“Seems that Aang Jr. is a little sleepy still. I’ll wake him up first.” Katara teased as she lowered her head down and wrapped her lips around his cock. Her head bobbed up and down as she hungrily sucked on his length, stopping occasionally to lick his shaft. “Just like that, sweetie.” Aang moaned as she blew him. He gently grabbed her head and she gazed up into his eyes as she gently sucked on his dick. Aang stared back into her piercing ocean-blue eyes.

After a few minutes, Aang could feel himself beginning to strain, the cum churning in his balls. “I’m ready, Katara.” He told her grunting in delight. She popped her head up and climbed on top of him. “Good.” she said. “Because I need your cock inside me.” “Well I can’t leave you waiting then, not when you’ve been so good to me.” Aang replied as he guided his cock deep inside the folds of her pussy. Aang sighed. He always took delight in the warm, tight folds of her body. Katara rode on top of him as Aang wrapped his powerful arms around her waist and slowly as Katara began slowly sliding up and down on Aang’s length.

“Mmmh, spirits! I love how you feel inside me, Aang.” She purred. “I love BEING inside you, sweetie. I’ll fill you as deep as I can. It won’t be long before you’re having our baby!”Aang cried out in delight. She was tight around his cock, her pussy convulsing around him, greedily trying to coax out more of his see. “Oh spirits, yes!” Katara cried out. “Breed me, Aang! I want to have your baby!” 

It certainly hadn’t taken the two long to embrace the idea of conceiving. Not even two days ago, they would’ve been careful to avoid any of Aang’s seed ending up inside of Katara. While she was able to bend the cum out of her (a trick that had come in handy more than once), they were usually paranoid about the possibility of a swimmer getting through anyway. But that was in the past, and now the two were eager to conceive.

Aang could feel himself straining, struggling not to cum too soon as he continued to slide his dick in and out of her. “It will be my pleasure, Katara! I’m gonna cum so deep inside you, there’s no way I won’t knock you up! You’ll be my special little broodmare! I’ll take good care of you while your belly gets big with my baby!” He cried out. Katara moaned at the thought, her senses tingling as her head rolled back in delight. “ Bleeding hog-monkeys, Aang! Give it to me! I need your hot cum inside me! Knock me up!” She cried out. 

Aang couldn’t hold back anymore. “OH SPIRITS!!” He cried out as he came, spunk filling Katara’s pussy. Aang shot three spurts of his sticky baby-batter inside her, less than usual, but he was still recovering from the previous day. Katara collapsed on top of him, reeling from her own orgasm. The two lovers lay like that for a minute, their breath hot on each others bodies, the scent of sweat and sex heavy in the air.

Suddenly, the door to their room slid open and an older man popped his head in. He was another guest, sporting silvering eyebrows that seemed to possess a life of their own. “Will you two PLEASE keep it down?! SOME of us are trying to get some beauty-sleep!” He scolded, annoyed, before slamming the door shut again. The two were frozen in embarrassed silence for a moment. Finally, they both burst out laughing. 

The couple eventually got dressed for the day, and finally left the inn feeling satisfied. They made sure to say good morning to the friendly women who ran the inn, who gave them a small, knowing smile as they left. Making their way to a nearby cafe to grab breakfast, the duo held hands as they discussed their new, odd arrangement. “How about her? She has some nice hips, she might make a good contender.” Katara said, quickly pointing out a woman sauntering across the street from them. “She’s very lovely, Katara. But can we not talk about this right now? I don’t want to think about it. Besides, I’m not about to walk up to a random woman and ask her to join my harem.” Aang said.

“Maybe a woman you already know would be better, right twinkletoes?” A familiar voice said from nearby. Aang and Katara spun around in surprise and saw a young woman standing in front of them, the infamous blind bandit herself. “Toph!” They both exclaimed. Toph had changed over the years as well. She had grown taller, though still short compared to Aang and Katara. Her once deceptively frail-looking frame had filled out, giving her visible muscle definition. Her raven-black hair was still styled in the iconic bun of her youth.

Toph had been present at yesterday’s meeting, but had said little about it either way. “What are you doing here?” Aang questioned. “Did you not hear me or something? You’re gonna make a harem, right? I want in.” This made Toph the second woman to utterly shock Aang in less than two days. He wasn’t sure how many more of these surprises he could take. “You want to do what now?” He asked, incredulously. “Why don’t we go order some food first and we can sit and chat about this? Sorry Toph, Aang and I haven’t eaten yet today.” Katara said.

A few minutes later, the three were sitting at a table in the cafe with plates of steaming hot food and tea in front of them. Despite his hunger, Aang hadn’t even touched his dumplings yet, still reeling from Toph’s words. “...so yeah, my metalbending school is going pretty well for the most part. I’ve got Penga teaching an advanced class now, and the Dark One and Ho Tun are teaching some of my beginner courses, that’s definitely lightened my workload a lot.” The blind earthbender casually said to her friends while taking a drink of tea. Katara nodded, smiling. “That’s great Toph. I’m glad it’s taking off for you, I guess won’t be long before every earthbender can metalbend?” 

Toph shook her head. “That’s one of the problems, actually. I Some students get the hang of it easily enough, some can do it with a heck of a lot of blood, sweat, and tears, but a lot of the clowns who come to me will just never get it. I don’t know why. …. Which is actually where YOU come in, Twinkle-toes.” She said. Aang looked at her, puzzled. “Me? How so?” He asked. “You want air benders, I want metalbenders. I’m starting to think I might just have to make some myself, at this rate. And whose kids would make better metalbenders than the kids of the queen of metalbending?” She said, pointing to herself. 

“I figure it’s the same basic principle, children of metalbenders are more likely to be metalbenders too. Just like how you’ve gotta start cumming in women to make more airbenders. I think we could help each other out, we fuck once and a while, I get knocked up, and hopefully we’ll make a few metalbenders and airbenders together once it’s all said and done.” Katara and Aang were quiet for a moment after Toph finished speaking, both surprised from her bluntness.   
“...So how about it? What? Cat-gators got your tongues?” Toph asked, impatiently. 

It didn’t take long for the trio to get back to the inn. Mercifully, they were able to avoid being spotted by anyone on their way back to their room. Aang tried to break the tension as they entered their room: “Well, here it is. It’s a nice place, the woman who runs it is a really ni-” “Yeah, let’s just get down to business. How do you want to do this?” Top asked, interrupting Aang. “I assume you want watch the fun, right sugarqueen?” Toph asked Katara. “How’d you guess.?” She asked back. “Oh you know, I’ve always been a people person, really observant. Plus, there's the whole thing about me being a blind earthbender who can see the vibrations of your heart beating.” She deadpanned. “Your heart rate spikes every time someone talked about Aang fucking another woman. I thought you were going to cum in your seat half a dozen times yesterday. Waterbending of a different kind.” Toph said.

Katara laughed, both out of humor and embarrassment. “I never would have pegged you as the type who was into that sort of thing. I’ll hand it to you, Katara, you can still surprise me.” Toph said. “Well, I’m glad I can still keep things interesting for you.” Katara replied back, before looking at her boyfriend. “Shall we get started, then?” She said, beckoning to Toph. Aang was still stupefied by the sheer absurdity of what was happening. Just yesterday,his girlfriend talked him into becoming a harem-lord, and now one of his oldest friends wanted to join said harem? Aang half-suspected he was having the weirdest dream of his life. 

Toph began taking off her clothes, quickly stripping down to reveal her small but perky breasts, and her bare, creamy skin. “I need a warm-up first. Show me what you’ve got, twinkletoes.” She said as she laid back in bed and stretched open her legs wide, revealing her tight little pussy for Aang and Katara. “You...want me to eat you out?” Aang questioned. “Duh, get your head out of your ass.” Toph replied. Aang blushed and shifted awkwardly. He looked to Katara for approval, who smiled and nodded at him in encouragement. “Alright, whatever makes you comfortable, Toph.” Aang said as he stripped out of his own clothes and sat down in front of the earthbender.

Aang lowered his face to Toph’s crotch, and hesitantly sniffed her. Even from here, he could notice a difference compared to Katara. She smelled...sweet? It certainly wasn’t he had expected from the woman. He didn’t dislike it, but it was different from Katara’s muskier scent. Katara was the only woman he had been with until now, and the thought of sleeping with someone else filled him with a mixture of anxiety and arousal. Finally, Aang took a delicate lick. His tongue explored her pussy, running up and down her outer labia, before plunging into her inner folds. This….was incredibly surreal for Aang. While he could feel his cock swelling in excitement, he remained reluctant. 

“That’s it baby, give it to her.” Katara purred. She knew Aang was still hesitant about this, and wanted to give him as much encouragement as he needed. Katara, for her part, was enjoying the show. She sat down in a nearby chair and watched her boyfriend eat out the earthbender. Just the sight of this gentle teasing was enough to get Katara hot. She watched every move the two made as she slid a hand under her gown and cupped her breast. She began gently playing with it as she watched the show unfold. 

Aang felt somewhat reassured by his girlfriend’s words. He plunged his tongue deeper and deeper inside Toph, his tongue thrusting in and out in a simple rhythm. “Mmmhh, not bad twinkletoes. Give me all you got.” She said, before grabbing Aang’s head and pressing it even further against her pussy. “Mmph!” Aang cried out in surprise. He did as she asked, becoming more aggressive as his tongue flicked back and forth. He lashed his tongue out over her clit, hungrily swirling around it. Almost animalistically, Aang stabbed his tongue in, out, up, and down creating erratic patterns. “Ohhhh, spirits! Just like that Aang!” Toph moaned out, still gripping his head tightly. 

Katara was practically dripping in her seat as she flicked and tugged at her nipple. She absolutely loved watching Aang fuck their friend. Feeling the pressure around his head from Toph’s grip, Aang worked to bring Toph to climax. He greedily sucked at her pussy, only to plunge his tongue deep back inside her hot, wet folds. Finally, Toph shuttered in climax. “C-CUMMING!!” She cried out. Aang pulled back just as he could feel her pussy shivering and contorting in ecstasy around his tongue. He broke free of Toph’s grip, and quickly wiped away Toph’s juices that had smeared around his mouth.

The three of them sat there silently for a moment, the only sound being their heavy breathing. Aang didn’t wait for Toph to tell him what to do next. He quickly climbed on top of the smaller woman. The Avatar aimed his cock, and slid into her tight pussy in a single stroke. “Gack!” She cried out in surprise. “I hope you're warmed-up now Toph! Because now I'm gonna give you a nice load of my seed!” He growled at her. “AAAAAHHH!!!” Katara cried out, having her own orgasm at the sight. “Give it to her, sweetie! Breed her! Make her belly big with your baby!” Katara called out in encouragement. 

“Spirits!” Toph cried out again as Aang slammed his hard cock deep inside her pussy. Aang gripped her shoulders for support as he thrust back and forth with frenzy. Something had unlocked inside the airbender, now he was in charge. “Take it, Toph! Take my cock like a good little girl!! You want that? You want my cum?” He taunted. “Y-Y-Yes! Give it to me, Aang! I need you dick! I want your babies! Knock me up already!” She cried out, wrapping her arms around him.

Aang’s frenzied jack-hammering left him feeling his climax impending already. He doubted he’d last much longer. Toph was incredibly tight, and even with the wetness from her orgasm, he could feel the pressure tighten around his cock he pushed as deep as he could inside her. Aang gazed into her grey eyes, and kissed her forehead. “Your wish is my command!” He moaned out as he made a few more frantic thrusts in and out, slamming as deep as he could. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. The Avatar cried out as he spilled his seed inside the earthbender’s pussy. Millions of his swimmers went off in search of an egg to fertilize. Toph moaned out as she felt his warm spunk coursing through her, filling her to the brim. Katara bit her lips and closed her eyes in delight as she took in the sight and sound of it all. She imagined herself and Toph together, smiling, each sporting baby bumps.

After shooting a few strings of his sticky seed, Aang collapsed on top of her, eyes rolling back in his head. All was quiet again, the sound of breathing heavy, the odors of sweat and sex palpable in the air. Finally, Aang rolled off of her, resting next to her on his back. “So...think it might take?” He asked. “...Probably….probably not...not great...timing.” Toph panted out. Katara stood up and laid down next to Aang, opposite Toph. “Then we’ll just have to keep trying then. I guess you’ll just have to work hard keeping us full of cum. Think you’re up to it, stud?” Katara asked, as she rubbed her hand across Aang’s chest. He looked over at her and gave her a quick kiss. “I think…. I can live with that.”

“Well...that was fun… not half-bad, twinkletoes.” Toph said, still recovering her breath. Aang smiled. “Thanks Toph...I’m glad that you wanted to do this.” He said, before pulling her close for a kiss, their first proper kiss, actually. Aang was soft, gently nibbling at her lip as he embraced her. And for once, the earthbender didn’t complain or push it further. They stayed there and snuggled together, the couple now a trio. Eventually, Toph spoke up. “Hey Katara, you up for round two?” Katara smirked. “Sure, sounds fun. I’m sure our favorite stud is up to it.” Aang felt exhausted as the two women began crawling on top of him. “What have I gotten myself into…?” Aang thought to himself. 

Meanwhile, in the next room over, the old man from before lay in his bed, furiously pumping his cock up and down as he listened to what was happening on the other side of the wall. “I’m too old for this nonsense.” He thought to himself feeling sleepy, frustrated, and horny as he continued.


	3. Old Friends, New Lovers

The next few weeks passed in a blur for Aang, Katara, and Toph. Aang was busy overseeing construction efforts on the recently christened “Air Temple Island”, an island off the coast of Republic City that had already been ceded to the Air Nomads as a sanctuary for them. Aang had initially wanted to make the Southern Air Temple his primary home, but decided to settle there instead. He felt that he needed to remain somewhere more central so it would be easier to stay involved in world affairs. Katara also pointed out that it would likely be easier to raise a family there compared to the remote and long-abandoned southern temple. 

Aang and Toph had also been very busy getting to know one another in a more intimate manner. For her part, Katara often enjoyed observing their sessions, and sometimes even participated herself. Unfortunately it became apparent that Aang’s seed had yet to take hold inside either woman, when they menstruated as usual. That was disappointing, but not unexpected. They would simply have to keep trying until they succeeded. 

One day, Aang got word that Fire Lord Zuko would be coming to the island to discuss developments in the recruitment program he had pledged to run alongside the other nations. The day was pleasantly warm for autumn, there was nary a cloud in the sky as the sun beat down on the humble little island Aang, Katara, and even Toph (who was currently away attending to her own personal affairs) now called home. True to their word, the world governments were providing Aang with the resources necessary to build up facilities on the island. A full team of laborers were employed constructing expansive housing for Aang and his eventual family. They were building a proper air temple under his guidance, along with that of several leading scholars on Air Nomad architecture and culture.

Aang was meditating in the new garden when he heard a ship pull into the islands' harbor. Aang got up to greet them, assuming Zuko was onboard. Katara also made her way to the dock to meet their friend as he stepped off the ship. He wasn’t alone. Accompanying him were two of their old acquaintances from back during the war. Suki and Ty Lee followed the Fire Lord, complete in their Kyoshi Warrior armor. They, along with the other Kyoshi Warriors, had spent the past few years serving as part of Zuko’s personal security team. “Aang, Katara, it’s always great to see you two.” Zuko said, smiling at the Avatar. He and Katara embraced in a hug.

“You too, Zuko.” Aang said and glanced at the two women behind him. “Hey Ty Lee, hey Suki. Zuko still keeping you two busy?” The girls smiled at their old friend. “Oh I guess you could say that. It takes a lot of work to keep the Fire Lord out of harm’s way.” Suki said. Ty Lee added: “Yeah, a little guard duty, security checks, making sure no one sees him when he gets a little too drunk-” “Hey, that was ONE time!” Zuko interjected in protest. She giggled. “Oh right, sorry, Zuku. The fire Lord is the perfect model of upstanding citizenship.” Ty Lee giggled. “Oh I can only imagine. I still remember how he got at my last birthday party.” Katara laughed. “Someone can’t hold his saki.” They all laughed, as Zuko looked indignant. 

The group made their way to the tea room after getting reacquainted. “So, what exactly brings you all this way, Zuko? You said something about the recruitment program?” Aang asked. Zuko nodded. “That’s right. I’ve been working on getting the program implemented, but it’s still a little delicate, politically. The idea of recruiting Fire Nation women to ….urm...be with you in THAT way….well, it’s a tough pill to swallow for some of the more old-fashioned noblemen. I’ll make it happen but the work is going slow.” Aang nodded. “That’s understandable. Take as much time as you need. To be honest, I don’t feel all that rushed. Katara and Toph are a lot as is.” Aang said. 

“Really? Well, this is a little awkward then…. because I’ve actually brought a couple volunteers with me.” Zuko said uncomfortably, nodding to Ty Lee and Suki. “That’s right! Hope you can handle us, cutie.” Ty Lee said in a teasing tone as she winked at the nomad. “Well, we’d certainly like to discuss it with you, atleast.” Suki said, smiling, a bit embarrassed. “Really? You two want to …. join the….’harem’?” Aang said, still a bit uncomfortable with the word. Suki nodded. “Yes, Aang. Ty Lee and I started thinking about it not long after we heard about the plan, and we think it would be the best way for us to serve as Kyoshi Warriors. We took an oath to uphold the legacy of Avatar Kyoshi, and you ARE her successor. With how precarious everything is right now, we think the best thing we can do to help would be by...having your children and helping repopulate the Air Nomads. It’s strictly in the best interest of preserving the Avatar cycle.” Suki said, blushing a bit and dodging Aang’s gaze.

“It’s not JUST that for me. Like, don’t get me wrong, I agree with everything Suki just said, but I’m from the Fire Nation. I….I feel just horrible about what the Fire Nation did to your people, Aang. We need to do everything we can to try and make it right. It will totally help cleanse some of the darkness from our aura.” Ty Lee said. “Plus, if that means I get have sex with a hunky Avatar and have his cute babies, well that’s just the icing on the cake.” She added. 

Katara was the first to speak. “Those are good reasons.” She nodded, and got up to hug each of them individually. “Welcome to the family, girls.” Katara said, simply. Zuko looked taken aback. “Just like that? Uh….ok. I mean, I wrote a speech to try and help persuade you. I even rehearsed it in the mirror and everything!” The almighty Fire Lord complained. Aang smirked at him. “Relax, Zuko. Katara has been….extremely understanding about all this. Like you never would believe.” He said, smiling at his wife. 

Zuko left shortly afterwards, once Suki and Ty Lee had gotten their luggage off the ship. Eventually, it was just the four of them. Ty Lee didn’t waste any time. “Well, shall we take this reunion to the bedroom? Personally, I’m curious to see what the Avatar is packing under those robes.” She teased as she scanned Aang up and down. “...Actually, I was wondering if I could speak with you alone first, Aang.” Suki said. Katara glanced at her, and then turned to Ty Lee. “Why don’t I help you get settled first? I’ll take you to your room, maybe show you around a little. He’ll be all yours later.” Katara said. Ty Lee sighed. “Fiiiine. But save some for me, Suki. I don’t want to find out that he’s all spent for the day once you’re done with him.” She said, grabbing her bags and following Katara’s lead. 

Once they were alone, Aang turned to Suki. “So, what’s on your mind?” He asked. Suki bit her bottom lip, and rubbed the back of her head. “Look, I want to do this, I feel like I was meant to…. But it does feel a little weird to me, still. I mean, you’re one of Sokka’s best friends, and with how things ended between us...it’s just, I don’t want to make things even weirder with him.” Aang nodded in understanding. He wasn’t privy to every detail, but he knew Suki and Sokka had broken up a couple years before. They had spent most of their time apart, in different parts of the world, and as far as Aang knew, the two had had a falling out. Things were still awkward between them.

“That’s totally understandable, Suki. And if this feels too weird for you, there’s no hard feelings. Choosing to do this is an enormous life decision, I wouldn’t want to have any doubts before you committed to it.” He said. They stood against the outdoors porch railing, watching the clouds drift over the ocean horizon. Momo was out scurrying around the garden, while Appa napped in the afternoon shade nearby. “I do know that Sokka still cares about you, though. In his own Sokka-way. And he’s been one of the biggest advocates of this plan. I suspect that when he finds out you wanted to do this, he’ll accept that and support you.” Suki looked at Aang for a minute, before giving him a small smile. “Yeah, you might be right about that. Sokka and weren't right for each other, but I still don’t want to make things awkward for you two. It’s been hard to move on, I guess.” She turned and grabbed her bags. “Do you mind showing me to a room? I think I’d like to get some rest for now.” She said. 

Aang helped her with her bags as they walked to the sleeping quarters. “This can be your room, make yourself at home, and let me know if you need anything.” Aang said. “Thanks Aang….. I’m sure you’d like to get started, at..y’know…. but I just want some time to rest first. Besides, it’s a bad time in my cycle to conceive anyway. But I’m sure Ty Lee wants to have some fun with you.” Suki said, smirking mischievously. 

Aang laughed. “Yeah, I figured. I’m pretty sure I’ve got my work cut out for me.” There was silence between them for a moment. “Well, I’ll leave you be. Enjoy your re-” “Hold on!” Suki interrupted him as he turned to leave. She slowly approached him, locking her eyes in his. The Kyoshi Warrior delicately placed a hand on his chest, before slowly pressing her lips against his. Aang could feel shivers of excitement run down his spine at her touch. Suki was reserved in her kiss, reluctant to move further. But she enjoyed the warmth of a man that she hadn’t felt since before she and Sokka had broken up. Finally, she broke. “Thanks Aang. We’ll ….get to know each other better later.” She said with a wink. “Absolutely. We can do that whenever you feel ready.” Aang said, blushing. This made Suki the third woman he had kissed, he was starting to feel a little prideful about that. He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

It didn’t take long for Aang to find Katara, she had been heading back his way to find him. She locked her hands in his and kissed him. “Ty Lee’s ready for you. I wouldn’t keep her waiting.” She whispered in his ear. They headed for Ty Lee’s room and slid the door open. “Took you long enough.” Ty Lee said, lying naked on the bed. Her skin was smooth and creamy, with barely a freckle or mole in sight. Her breasts were like plump tear drops hanging from her chest. Unlike Katara and Toph, Ty Lee kept her pussy trim and shaved of hair. Ty Lee certainly had the body you would expect from an acrobat, strong and well-defined, but with an ass that would make even the most chaste of monks tempted to submit to worldly pleasures.

She had removed her Kyoshi Warrior face paint and armour, and was posed in bed, proudly displaying herself for Aang’s enjoyment. “Like what you see? Now that you’ve seen me, I think it’s only fair that I get to see you.” Ty Lee teased. Aang grinned. “I guess fair’s fair.” He glanced back at Katara, before he slowly began disrobing. First went his sash, revealing his bare chest. Aang tugged down his pants, revealing his quickly hardening shaft. “Oooooh, I had wondered how far down those tattoos went, now I know.” Ty Lee purred as she scanned his chiseled form up and down. Aang crawled onto the bed and stared into her eyes. “Now you know. These tattoos are sacred markings among air nomads.Not many see them in their entirety.” He said, delicately cupping his hand around her breast. “ I guess that’s just another way you’re special now, Ty Lee.” Aang finished, before placing his lips to hers. 

Ty Lee quickly matched Aang’s efforts as they shared their first kiss. It wasn’t long before her tongue was sliding past his lips, experimentally running over his tongue and teeth. Aang was a bit surprised by her enthusiasm, but he was happy to play her game. He playfully thrusted his own tongue back and forth. Soon the two were locked in an elaborate dance, the stage their mouths. Aang slid his hand down her midriff, resting it on her ass. He gently caressed her face with his other hand before massaging the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Finally the two broke, both gasping quietly for air. Ty Lee noticed Katara still standing in the doorframe, her eyes burning with arousal. “Oh, Katara? Would you care to join us?” Ty Lee asked, smiling.

“You don’t mind? I wouldn’t want to bother you two.” She asked. Ty Lee giggled. “Of course not, silly! He was your boyfriend first. And besides, I’ve never been one to turn away someone cute from my bedroom, man or woman.” She replied. Katara walked over and sat next to them on the bed. “Let’s get you caught up, sweetie.” Aang said, as he began to strip his girlfriend out of her clothes. It wasn’t long before Katara too was as naked as they were, her brown, caramel skin a stark contrast to their light-colored skin. Katara had a wider and curvier frame compared to the more petite and athletic build of Ty Lee, but they were of equal beauty in Aang’s eyes. “Wow, Katara, your breasts are enormous! I’m so jealous of how great they look! Is it ok if I feel them?” Ty Lee asked. Katara was surprised by her request. “You want to feel them? But...we’re both women?” She asked. “I don’t see why that should stop us from admiring each other’s bodies. People can get so hung up and stuffy about things like that.” Katara thought about it, blushing. “Well...I guess there’s no harm.” 

Ty Lee smiled, and gently slid over to the waterbender. The acrobat cupped Katara’s breast, lightly squeezing it before softly stroking the woman’s nipple with her thumb. “Seriously, your breasts are totally amazing, Katara. You’ll have no problem feeding a hungry baby with these.” She teased. Katara’s cheeks were beet-red now, shuddering at the experience. “Th-thanks, Ty Lee. I...I like yours a lot too.” She said. Aang sat back and watched this unfold, shocked and aroused by the sight of the Fire Nation women groping his girlfriend’s tit. Suddenly, he started to empathize with Katara’s fascination with watching him fuck other women just a bit more. 

“Well, I don’t want to keep stud-boy over here waiting any longer.” Ty Lee began. “Aang, will you lie down on your back please? I think Katara deserves a little fun right now, too.” She finished. Aang, not totally sure where she was going with this, complied with her request. His cock was quite hard by now, and needed little further stimulation. “My, what a nice cock, I wonder if it will get me pregnant today?” Ty Lee mused. “Only one way to find out.” She said, before crawling on top of Aang and lowering herself on top of his shaft. They both moaned in pleasure as his cock slid inside Ty Lee’s tight little pussy. 

“Ahhhhh...Oh spirits, it’s been too long since I had a nice cock inside me.” Ty Lee moaned out. “Well, I love having such a nice pussy to BE inside!” Aang moaned back. As she began pushing up and down on his length, Ty Lee turned her head to Katara. “Now why don’t you sit on Aang’s face, Katara?” She turned back to Aang and ran her hands over his chest. “Think you can treat us both, stud? You better get used to it, it won’t be long before you’ve got dozens of women begging for your airbender seed.” She teased. Aang smiled at her. “I think I can handle it. Whenever you’re ready, sweetie.” He beckoned to Katara. 

Katara slid past the acrobat, and squatted over her man’s face. She gently lowered herself down so she was hovering over him, worried about putting too much weight on his head. Aang took in the smell of her pussy, before plunging his tongue into her folds. He hungrily slurped and flicked his tongue as he ate out the waterbender. Aang still wasn’t used to having sex with two women at the same time, but he was growing to like it more and more. “Mmmmh, that’s nice…. A little up, and to your right..Oh! Right there sweetie!” Katara cried out as she felt shivers of pleasure coarse up her body as Aang flicked her clit. Ty Lee giggled as she continued riding Aang. “See, sharing really IS caring.” She said as she began gyrating harder on Aang’s shaft. She could feel his cock pushing deeper inside her, and she wanted to ride for all it was worth. “That’s good, Aang. You like that, baby? You like fucking my tight, little pussy” Ty Lee teased. “Mmph!” Aang tried to respond. Katara giggled. “Sweetie, it’s not polite to talk with your mouth full.” She said.

“With such a nice, hard cock like this, it won’t take long for you to plant your seed deep inside me. Won’t that be nice, Aang? Watching my flat tummy swell up with a cute little baby airbender?” Aang moaned again at her taunting. He was trying to last as long as he could, but that wouldn’t be very long at this rate. “Oh, he won’t take long at all. Pretty soon we’ll all have big, round bellies. By the time you’re done with us, the world will be full of airbenders again. And every last one of them, a direct descendant of you.” Katara joined in, as the two girls giggled together.

Aang struggled not to cum as he felt his ball churning with sperm. The girls were doing their best to tease him, filling his head with wonderful visions of pregnant bellies. It was a struggle to hold back as he felt Ty Lee contort around his cock. “Oh yeah, baby! Give me that hot air nomad seed! Plant it deep inside me and make me a baby!” Ty Lee cried out. He couldn’t handle it any more, and finally released his fertile load in her waiting womb. Ty Lee could feel the warm fluid flood her, surely it would be more than enough to get pregnant. “That’s it Aang! Give it all to me! Everything you’ve got!” She cried out. Katara cried out too, watching her boyfriend cum inside yet another woman, possibly impregnating her. The race was on to see who would get knocked up first, and Katara knew she had some stiff competition.

When Aang finished, Ty Lee immediately climbed off of him and laid back, her legs stretched out into the air. “What are you doing?” Katara asked as she too slid away from Aang’s face. “Oh, just a little technique I learned back in the circus. It helps keep the sperm in place and increases the chance of conception if you elevate your legs afterwards.” The acrobat replied. “What...what do you think the chances are?” Aang asked, reorienting himself. Ty Lee smiled and winked at him. “Who knows what will happen? We’ll just have to wait and see.” The three continued to lie there, resting and chatting about their futures together as Aang’s sperm swam, each trying its best to find an egg to fertilize.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Fire Nation….

Two hooded figures turned down a grimey alley, this was in the rougher part of town. One knocked on an average-looking shop door. Almost immediately, a peephole slid open and a set of eyes were staring back at them. “Does a fire burn in your heart?” The figure behind the door asked. “One that burns with the intensity of all the stars in the universe.” One of the hooded figures replied. The peephole slid back shut, and the door clicked open. “Good to see your return, brother. May we burn bright” “May we burn bright.” the first hooded figure replied, as they stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind them. The three stepped past a curtain in the back of the store, where several others were gathered around a table. Some were drinking tea, or smoking from pipes. “I’ve returned with brother Poon, as well as our honored guest.” The gatekeeper announced. 

All those in attendance stood up and bowed towards them. “So good of you too join us, brother Poon. And to our welcomed guest; I’m sure I speak for all of us when I say it’s good to see such a warrior of your stature among us.” An older woman with graying hair said. “The pleasure is all yours, no doubt. Now what was so important that you had your acquaintance here track me down in hiding?” One of the hooded figures said. The other one, Poon, lifted his hood. “We’ve received reports from an ally inside the palace. It appears that that coward of a Fire-lord knows no limits to the treachery he’ll sink to in order to appease the Avatar.” He said. The woman across the room nodded in disgust. “Indeed, he has begun planning a program to assist the Avatar in repopulating his kind. The Avatar plans on taking multiple sexual partners to breed his spawn. And he’s even trying to use proud Fire Nation women in order to do so. Utterly disgusting.” The woman said, venom in her voice. 

“We need to act quickly, to put an end to his tyranny. He can remove Ozai, he can steal away our hard-earned colonies, but THIS? We will not stand by and let the world humiliate us AND allow that air-blower have his way with our women!” A middle-aged man growled. The remaining hooded figure mulled over this new information for a minute. “...So, the Avatar’s getting a harem, then?...Interesting….Yes, I suppose something could be done with that.” The figure said. The woman spoke again. “Good, then we shall develop a plan to thwart his efforts. Surely the people of the Fire Nation will rise up once they learn of this treachery.” The hooded figure spoke again. “Thwart? On the contrary, let him have his fun, at least for now. Indeed, I may need to pay him a visit myself” They said. Those in attendance were visibly confused. “....You don’t mean..!” A man spoke out.

“You heard me.” As Azula lifted down her hood and smirked. “Perhaps the Avatar could be useful after all.”


	4. The Drinking Game

“I’m impressed, twinkle toes. I’m gone for three days and somehow you’ve doubled the size of your harem?” Toph said, as she clung to Appa’s saddle while the fluffy sky-bison soared through the air. Aang was at the reins as usual. “Most guys would kill to have women jumping all over them the way you do.” She added. Aang kept his eyes on the horizon, Air Temple Island slowly getting closer and closer. “Well, it’s not like I forced them, or anything! Ty Lee and Suki are just trying to help me.” Aang said defensively.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure it was purely because they had a sense of duty and NOT that they wanted a piece of that Air Nomad ass to themselves. And I’m sure you’ve struggled with this whole experience, fucking multiple women at once must be a terrible burden.” She deadpanned. “Hey, I would’ve stayed monogamous with Katara if she had wanted me too! If this wasn’t so serious I would NOT be doing this.” Aang turned his head back to argue. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not blaming you for having fun with it. But don’t pretend you don’t love having all this pussy to yourself. Especially when you’ve got an exceptionally fine one like mine!” The earthbender remarked. “C’mon, Ty Lee and Suki must’ve been quite a ride for you, am I right?” 

Aang pursed his lips. Appa let out a groan as he began descending towards the island below. “Well...Ty Lee is really nice. Suki and I haven’t actually slept together yet.” He replied. “Seriously? Suki comes all this way and upends her life, and doesn’t even get in your pants the first chance she gets? She’s weird.” Toph looked quizzical. Aang remained silent as he focused on guiding Appa’s landing. After the bison landed with a gentle thud, he helped the blind earthbender jump to the ground. “Suki just needs time and space. She’s still a little hesitant. When and if she’s ready to go down that path with me, with us, I’ll be happy to accept her.” Aang finally replied. “Well, we’re back home now.” He said. “Ah! Good to be back on solid land! The air is NOT for me. No offense, fuzzball.” Toph said, as Appa moaned before walking off to his favorite sunbathing spot.

They walked through the temple grounds and were greeted by Katara. “Hey Toph. How did everyone at the school take the news?” She asked. “Eh, they’ll survive. I’ll check in on them once and a while to make sure they aren’t making a mess of things. But for now, my main priority is getting knocked up. Speaking of which….let’s have a quickie, twinkle-toes.” She said, grabbing Aang by the arm and yanking him towards the bed chambers. “Ow! Toph! Right now? Can’t this wait until after dinner?” He protested. “Nah. I wanna feel that hot spunk of yours dripping down my thighs NOW. We’ll see ya later, sugar queen.” Toph said back to Katara. She laughed in exasperation. “Well don’t take too long! I have sea prunes stewing for all of us and they’ll be ready soon!” She replied. “Oh...hooray…” Aang grimaced as he stumbled behind Toph.

They had barely reached Toph’s room before the earthbender was practically leaping on the poor defenseless Avatar. She grabbed at her man, running her hands down his body, caressing his toned ass. She strained her head up to kiss him, their soft lips sparking in frantic heat. Aang was pushed against the wall as they continued their make-out session. Aang grabbed her and hoisted up the smaller, petite woman. He could feel her soft hair tickle his face as she burrowed herself into his body. Toph wrapped herself around his body, clinging to him like a young platypus-bear cub on it’s parent. Finally, they broke their kiss. “Well someone’s eager today.” Aang remarked. 

“You’re damn right I am. It’s been three days since I’ve gotten fucked. A girl’s got needs.” Toph replied. “Besides….If my math is right, I’m ovulating right now. Think you can put a bun in my oven, twinkle toes?” Toph whispered in his ear. “Oh, is that so? I guess I’ll just have to try my best.” The Avatar replied, before kissing her once more. As the two were locked in another clash of tongues, he made his way to the bed. Suddenly, he tossed her onto the bed. Toph yelped out in surprise at the sudden move, before landing on her back.

He crawled on top of her, lightly pecking at her neck. Aang quickly slid his hand under her clothes and grazed her thigh. His fingers slid over her slit before pushing inside. “Oh spirits!” Toph moaned out at the sudden penetration. Aang delicately sucked her ear lobe as his two fingers pushed into her folds. “Does that feel good, sweetie? You like when I fuck you like the naughty girl you are?” Aang teased. “A-Ah!! As if YOU’RE n-not the naughty one, Monk-boy!!” Toph teased, a difficult feat with Aang’s fingers penetrating her deepest folds. Aang smirked. It had been less than two months since this little “harem” of his had formed, but in that short time, Aang was becoming more sexually adventurous and open than he had ever been before. 

Aang slid a third finger inside her pussy. He could feel her strain and contort around his fingers, muscles spasming and stretching to fit them. “G-Ghah!!! AANG!! BLEEDING H-HOG-MONKEYS!!!” She cried out in pleasure at the sensation. Aang kissed her once more as he continued playing with her pussy. “What’s that? You want more? Your wish is my command.” Aang said as he pulled his fingers back, and began circling her clit. He flicked it back and forth as Toph shuddered in pleasure. She could feel an explosion of sensation crawling up her spine, a symphony of delight cascading through her body. “Oh fuck Aang, give it to me! I’m almost there!” She cried out. Aang began furiously flicking back and forth as he kissed her neck one more time. “Good, cum for me, Toph.” Aang demanded. Soon, Toph’s head limped back as her body jolted in climax. Her head went fuzzy as she felt herself cum. “OOOOH SPIRIIITS!!” She cried out once more. When she was done, she fell back on the bed. Aang pulled out his fingers and delicately sniffed the juices on his fingers. He daintely licked them clean. 

The Avatar stood up and pulled down his pants. His cock sprung out, throbbing, and already rearing for action. “Now for the main course.” Aang said. “Wait!” Toph said, sensing what was about to happen. She sat back up. Toph turned herself around and bent back over the bed, presenting her waiting pussy for him. “Take me from behind today.” She said. “Gladly.” He grinned. Aang guided his cock past her labia lips, easily sliding into her twitching hole. Toph gripped the sheets as she felt him enter her, his length stretching her out once again. 

“You better do the job this time, twinkle toes. If this takes too long, I’ll start wondering if you’re firing blanks.” She said, gritting. “No need to worry, Toph. It won’t be long before you’re waddling around with a baby-bump. Maybe I’ll even put twins or triplets in you. Maybe then you won’t underestimate me..” Aang retorted back. Toph moaned at the image, her hands wrapped around a giant, distended belly. Her, barely able to move. “Well jokes on you buddy, cause as soon as you knock me up, you’re gonna be waiting on me hand and feet. I’m expecting royal treatment for having your babies.” 

Aang grunted as fucked her, his hands gripping her hips as he thrust back and forth like an animal in heat. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He replied back. A meaty slap echoed out with every thrust. Aang sighed in pleasure, he was having little trouble fucking her wet slit, thrusting deeper and deeper inside her womanhood. All the better to plant his seed inside her. It wasn’t long before Aang was trembling in carnal pleasure, he could feel the heat emanating from his cheeks as he knew his climax was approaching. His heart was thumping in his chest as he thrust harder and harder. “Oooohhhh…..” Toph moaned out as she she shuddered as  
Aang’s cock battered her pussy. Her tits flapped in place as her chosen mate fucked her. She could feel the tingles of delight coursing through her once more. “I’m gonna cum, sweetie…!” Aang moaned out. “G-give it to me! I want your seed, Aang!” She cheered on. With a cry out, Aang spilled his hot seed inside her waiting womb. Rope after rope of the sticky spunk flooded her, filling her with his baby-batter.

After a minute, he finished emptying his balls inside her, and slowly pulled out his deflating cock. A string of cum trailed the tip as he slid out. They stayed there, panting as they returned to reality. They could feel the cool air cutting through the heat once more, they could hear the sounds of the temple muffled through the walls. “...think there’s any way we can get out of eating those sea prunes?” Toph finally said, panting for breath. 

Later that evening…..

The five inhabitants of Air Temple Island sat around a table in the dining hall, plates and bowls full of steaming food in front of them. The sun had just set, so Aang had started a small fire to illuminate the hall. Shadows stretched and contorted over the walls, highlighting the emptiness of the large building. “...Honestly, it was crazy that you guys just kept flying all night, you lasted a lot longer than I would’ve expected.” Ty Lee said as the group reminisced about old memories. “Yeah, well, we didn’t have much of a choice. It was either that, or eat fireballs for dinner.” Katara replied. The conversation had slowed after Toph got reacquainted with Suki and Ty Lee. They were quiet for a moment as everyone tried to think of something to say. The sounds of ocean waves crashing against the shore could be heard in the distance as the fire crackled and popped. 

“Well I’m bored. Let’s play a drinking game. Aang, go get us some booze.” Toph said. “Uh...OK. Could be fun, I guess.” Aang replied, standing up. Katara frowned. “Maybe that’s not a great idea, Toph. It’s starting to get late.” “Which is the best time to drink, sugar queen. Besides, who knows when we’ll all be able to drink again? Someone could get knocked up any month now.” Toph said. “Aw, there’s no harm. C’mon Katara, It’ll be a fun bonding experience for us.” Ty Lee grinned. “I’ll play if everyone else is.” Suki spoke up. Seeing she was outnumbered, Katara acquiesced. “Alright, but let’s try and not to go crazy, OK? I don’t really want to deal with you when you’re hung-over again, Toph. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Toph dismissed, as Aang returned with a bottle of soju and shot glasses for everyone. “So what are we playing?” Aang asked as he set out the glasses. “How about ‘Never Have I Ever?’” Toph suggested. “That’ll work.” Suki said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

“I’ll go first.” Toph said once everyone had poured a shot. “Never have I ever...fucked two guys at once.” She said. Eyebrows raised across the room. Of course Toph would be the one to make it immediately sexual. Only Ty Lee took a shot. She smiled. “This was a couple years ago. I was off-duty for a day and took a couple of the girls out. The capital has a pretty good red-light district.” Ty Lee laughed. “I flirted with a lot of cute guys that night, two of them just wouldn’t let up, and they started arguing over me. I jokingly suggested that I just sleep with them both. Well, they decided to take me up on that offer. Fun night.” She finished. “I’ll bet it was! Might have to try that some day.” Toph laughed. She turned to Suki beside her. “Your turn.” Toph said. 

“Hmmmm….never have I ever… masturbated in public?” Suki said after thinking for a moment. Toph and Katara took drinks. “Katara?! When did THAT happen?!” Aang said to the waterbender in surprise. “Hey, you know as well as I do how long and boring some of those political meetings can be. Can you really blame me for trying to ...pleasure myself while some bureaucrats spend three hours negotiating a trade agreement?” Katara said as her face flushed red. “No, that’s totally understandable.” Ty Lee said sympathetically. Aang sighed. “Yeah, true. Those meetings can get pretty boring, I guess. Sorry sweetie.” Aang apologized. Katara turned to Toph. “How about you?” She asked. The earthbender brushed aside her bangs and smirked. “Hey, sometimes I’m horny in public, just did what I needed to do. Besides, it’s less risky when you can sense someone coming from a mile away.” She said. “Makes sense.” Suki said, nodding.

The game continued like that for a few rounds. It didn’t take long to run through their alcohol supply. Their bodies numbed and their bellies warmed with booze as the once bright, crackling fire slowly smoldered away into a dull glow. In less than an hour, everyone was feeling the effects of the liquor.

“...OK...last round.” Aang said. His head felt light as he tried not to slur his words. “Never half I ever… licked food off someone.” Suki, and Ty Lee took shots, taking the last of the soju with them. “Uh...my firth was a friend in the cirfcus. We were….were really clophsse. If you know whad I mean.” Ty Lee slurred out before giggling. “One time we dared each other to eat lychee nuts off each other...down there!” She exclaimed, pointing to her crotch and laughing. Ty Lee was evidently not a woman who held her liquor very well. “Ha! That’s great.” Toph replied, a little too jovial.“You Suki?”

Suki sighed, closing her eyes. “...It was with Sokka, before we broke up.” Katara was still relatively sober, and grimaced at the mention of her brother. “You can stop there, I don’t wanna hear the details.” Suki smirked and blushed. “No worries. I won’t say.” Toph turned, her head resting against the table. “Hey. What exactly happened with you two anyway? Sokka never really explained.” She said. “You do NOT need to say anyting! Thas too personal!” Ty Lee interjected. 

“No, I’ll tell you.” Suki said, setting her cup down. “Sokka cheated on me.” The rest of the group looked at her in drunken surprise and sympathy. “He did WHAT!? I’m gonna kill that jerk!” Katara shouted. ”Yeah, we’re gonna have to teach ‘em a lesson!” Toph said, slamming her fist down and splintering the stone table. “Careful Toph!” Aang said as dishes flew everywhere. “It’s fine, guys! I’m over the anger.” Suki said, trying to calm them down. “It was a long time coming. We spent most of our time apart, living our own lives. And well… we jsu tweren’t people we were when we met. When he confessed to me what he had done, we both knew it was already over. It...hurt. But … you can’t be angry about it forever, I guess….” She said eyes cast down. Aang nodded. “Suki, I can’t imagine how much pain that must have caused you. But I’m really proud of you for accepting it and moving on. That’s how you heal. Hate and anger only poison ourselves in the long run.”

Suki smiled at him. “I suppose so. It’s in the past. Now I want to look to the future. A new life. … a new man. Aang blushed at the implication. “Awww, you guys! Thas so cute!!” Ty Lee cried out. Sensing Suki’s intent, Katara stood up. “Alright, I think it’s time we all turn in for the night, party’s over.” The group stood up, stumbling to their feet. “Gahhh...fine, MOM! This was getting boring anyway!” Toph said, as she lumbered off towards her room, managing to only to stumble once as she went. “Woah….since when di the earf spin like thad?” Ty Lee slurred out, barely able to stand. Katara, sighed and grabbed hold of the acrobat. “C’mon Ty Lee. Let’s get you to bed. ...and get you a bucket.” She turned her head to Suki and Aang. “Don’t worry about cleaning up right now, we’ll deal with it in the morning. Have a nice night you two.” She said, smiling warmly, before guiding Ty Lee away. 

Suki turned to Aang, biting her lower lip nervously. “...Hey, Aang...mind walking me to my room? I feel a little tipsy and just wanna-” “You don’t have to be coy, Suki.” Aang interrupted, taking hold of her hand. He looked into her gray eyes and smiled. “If you’re ready, then I would love to.” Relief flooded her face, and the Kyoshi Warrior smirked mischievously. “Alright then, Avatar. Follow me.” The two fumbled their way to Suki’s room, somehow able to fight both the dark and their own drunkenness. After sliding the door shut, Suki pulled Aang in for a kiss. She rested her hands against his strong chest, able to feel the muscles of his pecs even through his clothes. Aang gently gripped her shoulders, holding her close as they embraced each other. 

Slowly, they began getting more adventurous. What started as a soft, sweet kiss became more sensual as they began nibbling at each other’s lips, tongues delicately flicking forward before skirting back. Aang ran his hand through her brown hair, a bit longer now than it had once been, before caressing either side of her face. Suki purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They melted into each other as their tongues frolicked, their senses tingling. Suki felt shivers run down her neck at Aang’s touch. Finally, they broke. Suki looked up at Aang, smirking. She slowly lowered herself onto her knees and began tugging his pants down. Wordlessly, she made a show of daintily sliding his shaft past her lips, never breaking eye contact. Aang moaned as she began sucking on his length, the sensation warm and wet. 

“Mmmmh, that’s really good, Suki…” Aang murmured out as he lightly stroked her hair as she bobbed back and forth. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation. He shuddered every time her lips pressed around his cockhead, tingles of pleasure coursing through his body every time she hungrily licked his shaft up and down. Aang focused on the feeling of her saliva coating his cock, all he could hear were the sounds of her slobbering. It wasn’t long before his climax loomed. “I’m gonna cum soon, Suki. Where do you want it?” He asked as he stroked the side of her head. Suki responded by deepthroating the airbender, practically swallowing his whole length in eager strokes. “Here it comes!” He cried out as he flooded her mouth with seed. The Earth Kingdom woman braced herself as she expertly guzzled the strings of sticky baby-makers that streamed down her throat. 

Aang sighed in satisfaction as he slid out. Suki wiped away lingering cum from her lips. “Think you can handle another round, stud?” She asked, smirking. “Absolutely” He replied. “Do you want to be on top or bottom?” Aang asked. Suki gently shoved Aang back onto the bed, and tugged down her own pants before she crawled on top of him. She pulled him close in another kiss as she played with his cock, tugging it back to life. Finally, she slowly lowered herself down on top of him. Suki sighed as she felt Aang’s cock penetrate her. She slowly began sliding up and down, riding the airbender. “Oh, spirits, Aang. It’s been too long since I had one of these inside me.” She moaned in satisfaction. 

Ang stared into her eyes as she fucked him. He reached under her shirt and gripped her supple breasts. Like pillows in his hands, Aang began playing with them, massaging them, occasionally tugging and flicking her nipples. He gyrated along with her rhythm, trying to grind just a little bit further inside her. “Oh Suki… that’s so good...just like that.” Aang moaned as she practically hopped up and down on his shaft. “Mmmh, you like that, baby? Like fucking my tight pussy?” Suki purred. “I hope you still have some cum saved up for me, I want a nice creampie before bed.” “Don’t worry, I’ve got plenty for you, baby. Maybe just enough to put a bun in your oven.” Aang retorted as he pinched her tits. 

Suk gasped at the stimulus. “O-Oh yeah? I dunno, Aang. It’s not a great time in my cycle. Think you can beat the odds? Knock me up the first time we have sex?” “I’m gonna breed you, Suki!” Aang shouted. “Well, let’s see what you can do, big boy!” Suki finished. She began furiously pounding away at his cock, their bodies slapping together in the dark. Aang moaned again, an orgasm looming as his head clouded in pleasure. He gripped her hips for support as she rode him. “I’m gonna cum deep inside you baby!” He cried out. “Give it to me, Aang! Shoot your hot seed inside my womb! Make me yours!”She cried out. That was all the coaxing Aang needed. He grunted as another stream of seed filled Suki. She could feel the cum coating her pussy, leaving her warm and full. 

She collapsed on top of him as he finished, their bodies joined in harmony. Suki’s head pressed against Aang’s chest as she caught her breath. She could feel him doing the same, his body rising and falling with her own. Aang wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as the two lovers basked in the afterglow. They stayed that way for a few minutes, just enjoying safety and warmth in each other’s arms. “Aang...would you mind sleeping here tonight?” She asked. Aang kissed the top of her head. “For a mother of my children? Of course.” He said softly. Exhausted and still feeling the effects of the alcohol, the two faded off into sleep in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: To any Sukka shippers, sorry for destroying your ship and tarnishing Sokka's good name. I only did it for the porn, I promise. Hope y'all are enjoying.


	5. A Trip to Yu Dao

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months as Aang and the ladies settled into their new lives together. Their daily lives fell into a routine of tending to their chores on the island, aiding in construction efforts, gathering food and supplies, and whatever else was needed. A small handful of the most steadfast members of the Air Acolytes had decided to join Aang and his family on the island, living there with them and helping out in whatever ways they could as they learned from Aang the ways of the Air Nomads.

Major construction efforts were put on hold as the first snow fell. The group planned to hunker down for the cold winter with plenty of firewood and warm clothing. Thankfully, the sleeping quarters and the other primary facilities had been prioritized and were properly insulated, though some other structures on the island remained incomplete. In the meantime, they would just have to stay cozy in each other’s arms. And of course, they continued their efforts to repopulate the Air Nomads. 

Two more months rolled by with no signs of any pregnancies. He knew these things took time, but Aang could feel the eagerness and anxiety growing among the women, and admittedly, he was feeling it as well. That would change, however, one fateful day. Katara was resting in the temple’s library, a large room filled with scrolls and heirlooms that Aang had salvaged from the abandoned temples or had been donated from across the world. Katara sat, a blanket wrapped around her while a fire snapped and crackled nearby. She was studying from a set of scrolls on swamp-bender style techniques, when Suki appeared from the doorway. “Hey, Katara? Can we talk for a minute?” She asked hesitantly. The water tribe woman glanced up from her reading and smiled. “Sure Suki. What’s up?” She said, beckoning the other woman to sit beside her. 

“Well….I’m late. Very late. Like, over a week late.” Suki said. Katara’s eyes went wide at the implication. “Oh…! No problem, I know a healing technique to determine pregnancy, if you’d like.” She offered. Suki smiled. “Thanks Katara, I thought you might know what to do.” Katara led Suki to the hospital quarter. When finished, Aang hoped to use it as a clinic for Republic City’s poor and needy, but for now, it was mainly just a place to store emergency medical supplies. Katara pulled out a vial of water. “This is water from the Northern Water Tribe, it has special properties that make it an ideal medium for healing, midwives there use it to confirm pregnancies.” Suki nodded in understanding. “So how does it work, exactly?” Katara pointed to a nearby cot. “Just lay down and pull up your shirt. I’ll do the rest.” Suki complied, exposing her flat, bare stomach to the open air. Katara opened the vial and waterbended, forming watery gloves around her hands. Suki noticed how it seemed to glow, shining like a jewel. She could tell Katara was right about the unusual properties of it.

Katara slowly lowered her hands to Suki’s belly. Suki tensed at the sensation of the cool water against her skin. A tense anxiety lingered in the air, both women waiting with baited breath, hoping for good news. Katara’s face was clenched in concentration as her hands slowly shifted over Suki’s womb. After a minute, Katara retracted her hands, and bent the water back into the vial. “...Well, Suki…. you’re going to be a mother! Congratulations!” Katara said, breaking out into a giant smile. Suki’s eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, her heart practically in her throat, before Katara grabbed her in a hug. “Oh my goodness…! I’m going to be a mom!” Suki said, sitting in disbelief. “I Know! I can’t believe it, I’m so happy for you!” Katara replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

Finally, the two separated. “Ok…! Wow!....I...I guess we should go tell everyone.” Suki said, still stunned. The two burst out of the room, in search of the others. They clamored down the halls, collecting their friends. In a matter of minutes, they had collected the others, who were confused and alarmed by the energy bursting from the two women. “What is WITH you two?” Toph demanded as she was tugged into the tea room where Ty Lee and Aang were already waiting. “Suki has some exciting news! Katara beamed. All eyes cast towards her. Suki was silent for a moment as a smile crept over her face. “..... I’m pregnant. Katara just confirmed it.” Suki said. She hesitantly placed a hand on her midriff. Ty Lee immediately screamed in delight, before crushing Suki in a big, platypus-bear hug. 

“Holy Shu! Congrats Suki! Guess you got knocked up first.” Toph said, grinning. Meanwhile, Aang was speechless at the announcement. He just stared at her in shock for a minute. The girls turned to him expectantly. “...Aang?” Katara said. With tears welling up in his eyes, Aang finally gave a soft smile, and hugged the newly-pregnant Suki too. “....I’m so happy.” He let out, his words a soft whisper in the air. “Thank you, Suki. This means…. SO much to me. To think that I won’t be the last of my people….I owe you the world. I owe ALL of you the world.” Suki smiled at him, kissing him gently on the cheek. “Of course, Aang. This is a gift for both of us.” She said. “All of us.” Katara said, as she piled on to the group hug. “....Yeah.” Toph said, the last to join. “Yup, we all love each other.” She added. They stayed there for a moment, soaking it all in. 

“...Ok, guys. Can you give me some space? This is starting to get uncomfortable.” Suki said, under the mass of bodies. Everyone started pulling away. “Nice work, twinkle toes. I guess you’re potent after all!” Toph said, punching Aang’s arm. He recoiled. “Thanks Toph. Good to have your confidence.” He said, rubbing his arm. “Well now I just wonder who’ll be next?” Ty Lee remarked. “That’ll be me. No doubt about it.” Toph replied. Katara gave her the side-eye. “How can you be so sure? It could be any of us.” Toph grinned and folded her arms. “I don’t wanna brag, sugar queen, but the Bei Fongs are famous for their fertility.” She said smugly. “Oh yeah? Wanna make a bet? Whoever gets pregnant first wins six gold pieces.” Katara said, smirking. “Bet accepted. I’ve got no problem taking your money.’ Toph teased. “Can I get in on this?” Ty Lee asked. Aang sighed as the competition brewed between the women. He was quickly learning that there were some things that were just better for him to stay out of.

Weeks Later….

“You’re lost, aren’t you?” Aang asked, as he followed Ty Lee through the streets of Yu Dao. “I wouldn’t say lost. I know where we are...kind of. I know it wasn’t TOO far from that weird moose-lion statue…” She trailed off as she scanned the storefronts that lined the street. Winter’s end was nearing, there were only intermittent piles of snow that still stubbornly refused to melt in the overcast morning. Aang and Ty Lee had come to the city looking for supplies. But not just any supplies. They were in search of the shop of an herbalist Ty Lee knew of. Yu Dao, being a melting-pot of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom cultures, was the best place on the continent to obtain Fire Nation medicines. Ty Lee had told Aang of a special tea made from the leaves of the Fire Lily that was famous as a fertility enhancer. They came to Yu Dao hoping to obtain some.

The duo continued walking up and down the crowded streets of Yu Dao looking for the shop. For all her many skills and talents, Ty Lee was not especially gifted in the art of navigation. “No, that street doesn’t look right. The colors are all wrong. I remember it being a lot more….flowery. You could really feel the calming aura in the air… this is all wrong.” Ty Lee remarked to herself as she tried to remember where the shop was. Aang sighed in exasperation. “Ok, I’m just gonna start asking around. Someone’s bound to know where it is. “Yeah, you always did manage to get yourself lost, Ty Lee.” A voice said behind them. They spun around to see a tall, raven-haired woman who was wearing Fire Nation clothes. It was their old friend Mai! Ty Lee squealed in joy and practically pounced on her. “MAI!!! I’VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” The goth-looking woman stiffened from the sudden close contact, then sighed. “...It’s good to see you too, Ty Lee.” She said, awkwardly patting the acrobat’s back. She turned her gaze to Aang.

“Hey, Avatar. I’ve heard about your little …. ‘repopulation’ project. Sounds like you’re up to fun times.” She remarked, raising her eyebrows. Aang scratched the back of his head in discomfort. “Y...Yeah….Y’know...just doing what I can to restore my people. It wasn’t my first choice.” He said, a bit embarrassed and defensive. Ty Lee pulled back. “Mai, what are you even doing here?” “I’ve been living here for a while now. My mom remarried, and Tom-Tom’s in school all day now….there just isn’t a lot that was keeping me in the Fire Nation. It’s so boring there.” She said. Mai hadn’t changed drastically over the years, she still retained the monotone, dreary demeanor of her youth. “What I want to know is why you too are here together?” Mai asked.

“We’re in Yu Dao to find an herbalist. Hopefully one you can help us with a … problem.” Aang said. Ty Lee giggled and wrapped her arm around the airbender. “Yup! We want to get some Fire Lily tea so cutie-pie here can knock me up faster!” She said, grinning. Mai’s eyes went wide, and her cheeks flushed. It was obvious against her pale skin. “You? YOU joined the Avatar’s harem? What in the spirit world convinced you to do that!?” Mai asked. “Why wouldn’t I? Who doesn’t like the idea of sleeping with the Avatar? Pretty soon, I’ll have a cute little airbender growing in my tummy. ” Ty Lee said with a wink as she patted her stomach. Aang, for his part, blushed in embarrassment at her forwardness about their new relationship. But he could also feel a heat rushing into his loins. The thought of his girlfriends swelling with his children would never NOT excite him. “Just to be clear, she came to ME. I didn’t make her do this.” Aang remarked. Mai managed to collect her poker-face once more. “No, of course you didn’t. I’m sure this purely in the name of ‘duty’.” She replied. “....Right. Anyway, Mai. You said you’ve been staying here awhile, right? Do you know if there’s an herbal shop nearby specializing in Fire Nation medicines? We’re kind of lost.” Aang asked.

Mai nodded. “Sure. I think there’s one not too far from here. I’ll take you.” Mai led them through the winding streets of Yu Dao. Ty Lee and Aang trailed behind the dreary woman. She clung to her claimed man as they walked. “Hopefully we can get that tea pretty soon, because I want you busy knocking me up as soon as possible.” Ty Lee purred out as she grabbed Aang’s ass. He blushed and chuckled at her teasing. “Of course, sweetie. I’ll make sure you’re nice and full of cum tonight.” Aang said. Mai quickly turned her head as she continued walking. “You two mind keeping your hands to yourselves for now? I really don’t care to hear about your evening plans.” She said. “Oh, right! Sorry!” Aang said, mortified. “Yeah, sorry Mai.” Ty Lee said, smirking. She suspected that Mai was a bit more appreciative than she let on. Her aura had an orange-hue, a sign of lust. 

After a few minutes of walking, Mai led them to a small shop down a back alley. The sign on the door showed that it was indeed an herbalist. Inside, shelves and boxes were crammed everywhere, filled with all sorts of flowers, roots, spices, and other sorts of preserved plants. A smokey smell wafted into their noses. An older woman dressed in Fire Nation clothing appeared from the backroom at the sound of customers. “Welcome, my dears. How may I help you?” The shopkeeper asked. “Hello ma’am. We were told this shop sells Fire Lily tea, is that right?” Aang asked. The Shopkeeper smiled and nodded. “I certainly do, my dear. I don’t mean to pry, but I assume you would like for it’s … reproductive-enhancing properties? Not many appreciate it for its taste.” Ty Lee giggled and grabbed Aang’s arm. “That’s right! We’re trying to conceive.” “Oh, how lovely! It’s always nice to see a young couple building a life together. One moment, please.” She said, before disappearing into the backroom. 

“...Well you two sound like you have a handle on this. I think I’ll leave you to it. Good to see you guys again.” Mai monotoned, turning to exit. “NO! I haven’t seen you in almost two years, Mai! I’m NOT going to let you leave without having some girl time!” Ty Lee remarked. “....I dunno, Ty Lee. I don’t want to impose on your day. It sounds like you two have quite a schedule.” Mai said, sarcastically. “Well, I can finish up here and meet up with you two later, if you want some time to talk.” Aang offered. “Perfect! Let’s catch up, Mai.” The acrobat said. Before Mai had a chance to respond, Ty Lee had grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the door. The shopkeeper returned carrying a satchel full of tea leaves. “Alight, here you are, dear. Now, before I sell you this, I do need to warn you about possible side-effects.” She said, pulling out a long sheet of paper. “Side effects of Fire Lily Tea include, but are not limited to; projectile vomiting, diarrhea, drowsiness, insomnia, erectile dysfunction, and in certain cases, liver failure. You should consult with your doctor if you demonstrate any concerning symptoms….” She read from the paper, as Aang’s eyes grew wide and he shifted uncomfortably as she continued on and on.

Some time later….

Aang walked through the city with a bag full of tea leaves, having finally finished with the shopkeeper. He kept his eyes open for Ty Lee and Mai, unsure of where the two had run off too. A couple blocks away, Aang finally spotted the duo. They were sitting near a dumpling stand, talking while they ate. Aang made his way towards them down the busy, crowded street. It was lined with merchant stalls, selling all sorts of foods and wares. They perked up when they noticed him approaching. “Well, took you long enough, Aang.” Ty Lee said, as the woman stood to greet him. He scowled. “Yeah, yeah. The herbalist was very...thorough, in her directions. I hope you at least got a dumpling for me, too.” He complained. Ty Lee smirked. “Sorry,  
Aang, I didn’t. I did get you another treat though….” She said, her eyes shifting to Mai. The raven-haired woman said nothing as she scanned Aang up and down, a small smirk crept over her lips. She lunged in and grabbed Aang in a kiss, throwing her weight into him. 

Aang flared up at the unexpected move, tripping back a couple steps. “Hey! You mean….! Mai?! You want to….?” Aang said as he broke away, surprised. Mai sighed. “For an Avatar, you can be pretty slow on the uptake. Yes. I want to fuck you, Aang. Maybe I’ll even join this little harem of yours….if you can impress me.” She said. Aang looked at her, stupefied. He glanced back at Ty Lee. “Just what exactly did you say to her?” He asked. “What can I say? Mai is one of my oldest friends. I know how to convince her.” Ty Lee grinned. “Now, why don’t we take this somewhere where we can get a little more intimate.” She finished. Aang stared at his lover, before shifting back to Mai. She wasn’t a woman he had ever really considered in a sexual manner, he had seen so little of her after she broke up with Zuko. But now that he really thought about her, she was certainly a lovely-looking woman. Her loose-fitting robes concealed her body, but Aang admired the subtle contours of her face, her delicate-looking skin, and long, flowing hair. Finally, he smiled. ...Ok. If that’s what you really want, Mai, then I’d be honored to have you in my bed.” He said.

The girls dragged Aang to a nearby back alley, apparently deciding that getting to a hotel would be too slow. Ty Lee kept watch as Mai pushed Aang against a wall and pressed her lips against his. Mai was far more aggressive than Aang expected, he found himself just trying to keep up with her as she slid her tongue down his throat. Ty Lee glanced back and forth between watching her friend make-out with her lover, and keeping an eye on the nearby crowd, hoping the noise and energy of the marketplace would prevent anyone from noticing. “Spirits, it’s been far too long since I’ve had sex.” Mai purred out as Aang groped the woman. He cupped her breast through her shirt, lightly cupping them before sliding his hands down her body. “Mmmh, well, allow me to help relieve you then.” Aang said, sliding his hand under her robes as he began playing with her breasts. Mai swatted his hand away. “No. I don’t want foreplay right now. I want you to FUCK me.” She growled.

Aang raised his brows, before smirking and nodding. “Alright baby, if you want to be fucked in a alley like a common streetwhore, then that’s exactly what we’ll do.” He said, confidently grabbing her and spinning her around, so now she was the one pressed against the wall. He eagerly tore away enough of her clothing to get at her panties, which he forcefully tugged down. Mai, for her apart, responded positively to him taking charge. She followed his lead and tugged down his pants. Aang’s cock sprung to life as she wrapped a hand around it. “Mmmph. Already hard. Good. I like a man who doesn’t need much help.” She said in-between sloppy kisses. Wordlessly, Aang hoisted her up and slammed his shaft inside her, mounting her as if she were a polar bear dog in heat. Mai moaned out at the sudden feeling of his cock inside her. Ty Lee swirled around to see if anyone noticed. Fortunately, no one seemed to be paying them any mind. Ty Lee was a bit worried, but that didn’t stop her pussy from growing wet at the naughtiness of it all. It was like they were kids trying to avoid getting caught

Aang eagerly thrust again and again, pounding her tight pussy with all he had. It was different than what he was used to do, his other lovers usually enjoyed more sensual, slower sex. But right now, Mai wanted him to use her like a fuck-doll, and he was happy to oblidge. Mai gritted her teeth as her pussy contracted around his shaft, every time he pounded deep inside her a new wave of ecstasy flooded her brain. “Just-just like that, baby. Give me everything you’ve got!” The usually moody woman cried out. She had forgotten how good it felt to just be FUCKED. To have a man take her and use her, it was exactly what she needed. Life was so dreadfully boring without the feeling of a long, hard cock stretching her to her limits. 

Mai’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as Aang pounded away. Minutes ticked by, with nothing but the sounds of raw grunts the only communication that passed between them. Ty Lee tried to find the most inconspicuous way to stroke her pussy as she watched the display. She noted to herself that she may need to have Aang take her like that sometime. Finally Aang felt his climax impending. “I’m gonna cum inside you, Mai. I’m going to cum deep inside your fertile pussy and knock you up.” He teased. Visions of the moody Fire Nation woman growing round with his child flooded his thoughts. Mai moaned again. “Go ahead, Avatar. Let’s see if you have what it takes. DO IT!!” She commanded. Finally, Aang arched his head back as he came.

Mai could feel his hot seed fill her pussy. There was so much of it! More than she ever would’ve expected from the bald monk. After a minute, Aang set her back down and pulled out, his seed slowly dripping from Mai’s pussy. “Hmmm...not bad, Avatar….” She said, breathing heavily. “You just might’ve done the deed. I guess I’ll stick with you for a while, I’ve had worse.” She smirked at him. “Besides, it might be kind of fun to have the Avatar’s kid.” She finished as she pulled her panties back up. “I would be honored to have you, my dear.” Aang replied, as he pulled his own pants back up. Ty Lee smiled as she approached the duo. “I’m so glad you’ll join us, Mai! And this means our kids will be siblings!” She said, pulling Mai in another hug. Mai just sighed as she gently wrapped her arms around her friend. “I’m happy too, Ty Lee.”

The next day….

The three made their way back to Air Temple Island, riding on Appa’s back. They had stayed the night with Mai as she collected her belongings and made arrangements to move. There was little tying her to Yu Dao, anyway. The others gathered as Appa came to a gentle landing. “Aang! Ty Lee! You’re back! Did you get the tea?” Katara shouted happily as she approached. “Sure did! But that’s not all. We also found a new member of the family.” Aang said as he hopped down. Mai and Ty Lee followed him. “Hey Katara, it’s been a while.” Mai said. “Mai! It’s great to see you again! But you don’t mean...you’re joining us? Like, JOINING, joining us?” The waterbender asked. “That’s right. I’ve decided to let Aang impregnate me.” Mai responded flatly. “So now there’s Mai, plus we have this Fire Lily tea…. Wonder which of the four of us will get pregnant next?” Ty Lee opined. Katara’s eyes lit up and she broke out into a huge grin. “Actually, it’s just the three of you now with Mai…” She said as she placed a hand on her stomach. “Because I just found out this morning, I’m pregnant.”


	6. Celebration, scandal, and....breeding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is a bit more graphic than previous ones. Mentions of blood. Just a forewarning. If that upsets anyone, I'm sorry in advance.

Katara moaned as she furiously fingered herself. Her cheeks were crimson with lust, the sight before her was just too intoxicating. Aang stood in front of her, fully nude as his cock stood rock-hard. Toph and Suki were before him on their knees, their tongues running up and down his shaft. Ty Lee and Mai lay on the nearby bed, exploring each other’s bodies. “C’mon ladies, better pick up the pace. You’ve got a minute left.” Katara purred out as she watched the two Earth Kingdom women blow her boyfriend. “Ty Lee’s head bobbed up from between Mai’s legs. “Good luck, you two! You’ll need it to beat OUR record.” She teased, before burrowing her tongue back into Mai’s pussy. The gloomy girl just moaned in pleasure as her toes curled.

Never one to lose a competition, Toph said: “That does it! I’m going in! You take his balls, Suki!” Then, without losing a beat, the earthbender wrapped her plump lips around Aang’s shaft, quickly deepthroating his entire length. She hungrily bobbed her head back and forth as Suki got below them. She gently licked Aang’s scrotum, before gently nibbling and tugging at it. Her tongue swirled around his testicles. Aang arched his head back and closed his eyes in carnal pleasure as the two women did their magic. Shivers went up his spine as his head exploded in pleasure. “Oh spirits! I’m gonna-” He didn’t have time to finish. A torrent sticky seed flooded Toph’s mouth, the poor women only having a second to brace for cascade. She swallowed as much as she could, but even she had to pull his cock out to gasp for air. Cum splattered and smeared all over her soft face, even getting in her hair. 

Aang cried out in delight as he climaxed. Katara felt her own climax at the sight of her boyfriend’s seed splattering all over her friend’s face. She shuttered with pleasure and her eyes rolled back in her skull. “The Earth Kingdom wins! New record!” She cried out as she recovered from her climax. “Woo! Beat that! Nobody can suck cock like I can!” Toph exclaimed triumphantly while whipping off her face. “Hey, it was a team effort.” Suki interjected. “Yeah, yeah. We would’ve lost if I hadn’t delivered the final blow” She said, smirking at her pun. “You both did great. All of you did, actually. You really know how to make a guy feel special.” Aang said, sitting down on the bed. Ty Lee sat up, and snuggled into him. “Hmmmph. Fine, you guys win this time. Feel up to round two, stud?” Ty Lee asked. Aang exhaled in exhaustion. “Give me a few minutes. I gotta catch up. Believe it or not, it’s not easy keeping up all of you.” Aang said. “Aw, poor Avatar. Gotta deal with his five baby-mommas. I’m sure the poets will write epic tales about your sacrifices for the good of the world.” Mai said, snuggling in from the other side. 

Aang smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful or anything. I’m really lucky to have you all.” He said as he wrapped his arms around the two. “Are you ladies up for some cuddling first?” Aang asked. Ty Lee squealed and pushed Aang back. The other ladies crawled into the bed, packed in together like otter-penguins as they surrounded their chosen man, taking comfort in each other’s warmth. It was a small miracle that they were all able to fit into the bed. Aang sighed in content, wrapped in the arms of his lovers. Katara and Suki were carrying his babies, and the others would surely soon follow. As he rested in the embrace of so many wonderful women, Aang knew how fortunate he was. 

“....I love you. Katara, Toph, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee...all of you. I can’t imagine a different group of people I would want to share my life with.” Aang said. Katara smiled. “Me too. I’m happy to share Aang with all of you, and knowing that you’ll help me give birth to the next generation of airbenders….I’m so happy. That we have hope.” Katara said, placing a hand on her midriff. She had only just found out, and was far from showing, but she already loved her child more than she knew was possible. And she knew she would treat all of Aang’s children as if they were her own.

Minutes passed in silence, everyone enjoying the after-glow of their sex. “...so now that we know who can get Aang off the quickest, I think we have to find out who AANG can get off the quickest.” Toph mused. All eyes cast towards him. Aang froze at the implication as the girls began shifting up and arguing over who would go first. Lucky indeed.

Later…..

“How are you feeling, sweetie?” Aang asked as he helped Katara down from Appa’s back. Over a month had passed since she had announced her pregnancy, and the waterbender was beginning to experience all the ‘joys’ that came with it. Morning sickness, in particular, was hitting her hard. Katara smiled weakly at her boyfriend. “I’ll be fine now that we’re on the ground. I guess the little one doesn’t like flying.” She said, placing a hand on her stomach. “Aww, that stinks, Katara. I’m sure the palace cook can make some ginger tea for you, and we’ll go over some meditation exercises later too.” Ty Lee said, hopping to the ground. 

Aang and the five current members of his harem were currently in the Capital City of the Fire Nation to attend Zuko’s birthday celebration. It was a good opportunity to see many of their old friends whom they don’t see as frequently anymore. They had landed on the grounds of the Fire Lord’s Palace, and were quickly greeted by the waiting attendant. After helping get Appa settled in, they were guided to the banquet hall where the festivities were being held. Tomorrow was the actual day, where there would be a big public ceremony. But tonight, Zuko was hosting a more private, personal party. As they entered the opulent hall, they immediately took in the sight of tables lined with limitless plates of decadent food. The room was packed with political leaders, warriors, and lots of old friends. Aang quickly spotted Earth King Kuei trying to stop his pet bear Basco from eating the entire supply of smoked sea slug. General Iroh was hot on the Tsungi Horn, playing with a group of musicians while others danced. Sokka was munching on a bowl of roast duck when he spotted the group and bolted over to them.

“Aang! Good to see ya, buddy! Lookin good, I see you’ve been busy! Who do we have here, Katara, Toph, Ty Lee, Mai, and….! Uh, hey Suki….you look well.” He said, suddenly uncomfortable. “Hey, Sokka…” Aang and Suki both said, mirroring his discomfort. “Well, clearly we aren’t needed here, let’s get some grub, ladies.” Toph said, walking off, followed by Ty Lee and Mai. Katara began to follow too, but she stopped to punch her brother in the arm. “OW! Katara!” Sokka protested. “That’s what you get for being an oaf who sleeps around!” Katara said, before walking away. 

“....yeah, ok. I guess I deserved that.” Sokka said, turning to Aang and Suki. “So...you two are together now…?” He asked. Suki gave a soft smile as she grabbed Aang’s hand. “That’s right. I’m with Aang now. Y’know...I thought the best way to help the world would be by helping him repopulate the airbenders…” She said. Sokka’s eyes flickered. He had been the one to push the repopulation plan in the first place. “Suki has been wonderful to me. I can’t thank her enough for what she’s doing.” Aang said. Sokka was quiet for a moment. “So...you’re trying, then?” He asked. Suki and Aang glanced at each other, before Suki placed her other hand on her toned stomach. “We were trying, then we succeeded.” She said. 

Sokka looked at the ground, quiet. Finally, he looked at them, and gave a warm smile. He clasped Aang on the shoulder. “Well, congratulations. I’m happy for you two. Suki, I can’t imagine a better guy for you. And Aang...I know you’ll treat her right, the way she deserves.” Sokka said. “...And if you end up having a boy…..Sokka Jr. I’m just suggesting.” He said with a smirk. Aang and Suki laughed, relieved that Sokka had accepted their relationship.

The group ate and mingled with the crowd for a while, laughing, drinking, dancing to music. Sokka squealed in delight when Katara told him he was going to be an uncle. Finally, the court attendant announced that the birthday boy himself, Fire Lord Zuko, was now present. Tomorrow would be all ceremony, so Zuko was glad to spend tonight with people he considered to be true friends. “Zuko, my man! There’s my favorite moody firebender! Happy birthday buddy!” Sokka said, his arms wrapped around Zuko. The water tribe man had drank his fair share, and was starting to feel it. Zuko, for his part, relished the opportunity to relax and softened into his friends grasp as he was handed a drink.

The festivities continued into the evening. While Aang was dancing with Katara and Toph, Zuko spotted Mai standing off away from the crowds. He approached her. Aang had already told him about their new relationship, and although things were still awkward between him and Mai after they broke up, he wanted Mai to know that he supported them. “....Hey.” He said to her. Mai turned to stare into his eyes. “....Hey.” She replied, bored. “....So how have you been? It’s been a while-” Zuko began. “I’m fucking the Avatar now.” Mai said, before walking away. Zuko decided that it was probably better just to leave things as they were between them.

The moon slowly rose into the sky, as the party continued. Many of the guests left, leaving mostly Zuko’s inner circle to continue on. Sokka and Toph were busy having a drinking competition, while Iroh brewed a special blend of tea for Katara and Suki, one that he claimed was especially soothing for pregnant women. Zuko and Aang walked out to the royal gardens for a breath of fresh air. It was early spring, the air pleasantly warm, typical for the Fire Nation. “So how are you holding up? Five women now, right? That’s gotta be quite a handful.” Zuko asked as they walked. Aang exhaled. “Yeah, it can be alot, honestly. Who would’ve guessed that having a harem would be so hard? I exhaust myself just trying to keep up with all of them. Defeating Ozai may end being only the second hardest thing I do in my life.”Aang joked. “Oh? Then should I assume that you aren’t accepting any more applicants then?” a female voice spoke nearby. They spun around, looking for the source. Azula sat casually by a water fountain. She smirked mischievously.

“Azula!? What are you doing?! How did you get past the guards?!” Zuko shouted in surprise as he made a defensive pose. Aang did the same. “Zuzu, we both grew up here. You don’t think I know how to sneak around my own childhood home?” She replied, unmoving. “....Ok, fine. Well what do you want?” Zuko asked. “I thought I had made that obvious. You really should work on your listening comprehension, Zuzu. The Avatar needs women to mate with, correct? Well…” She said, beckoning to herself. “Allow me to volunteer.” Zuko and Aang looked taken aback. “....You?! With me?....You’re honestly saying….?” Aang trailed off. This adventure had been full of surprises, but this was easily the craziest thing he had heard yet. “That’s right, Avatar. I want you to knock me up. Put a bun in my oven. I’m all yours.” Azula said, beaming. 

“...OK. That’s enough out of you. She’s clearly lying. This is just another one of her weird plans.” Zuko said. Aang nodded. “Just how gullible do you think we are? We know you’re just going to try and assassinate Zuko or something.” he said. Azula uncrossed her legs and stood up. “Assassinate? Oh no, that would be a true tragedy. Every patriotic Fire Nation citizen would mourn the loss of our most beloved Fire Lord. No. In fact, I actually came to warn you, Zuzu. Discontented elements among the nobility are conspiring against you. During your birthday celebration tomorrow, they will make an attempt on your life.” Azula finished, her lips still pursed in a thin smile.

A few minutes later….

“Well flying hog-monkeys! This night took a weird turn.” Toph remarked after Zuko and Aang finished explaining to the others what had happened. Azula had willfully returned to the banquet hall with them, and was now on her knees, having been restrained with earth handcuffs by Aang. The Fire Nation princess kept her calm, cold smile as she watched the group debate. “It’s a trap. Never trust Azula. She’s obviously lying.” Sokka said, having sobered up somewhat. “No, it’s not. When have I ever lied to you? Well, there was that one time…and that other…perhaps I’ve fibbed a little here and there. But not about this.” Azula said. 

“I mean….it might not hurt to investigate. Azula, can you tell us who exactly is behind this?” Aang said. “I certainly can, Avatar. But I won’t. Not until you agree to my terms, that is.” Azula affirmed cheerily. “And what...exactly are your terms?” Katara asked. Azula made a big show of rolling her eyes and sighing. “I keep needing to repeat myself. I want the Avatar to fuck me tonight. I would like him to put his child in my womb.” Still smirking, she turned her gaze to Zuko. “And while we’re at it, I’d like to borrow the Fire Lord’s personal chambers for the night, dear Zuzu. That sounds fun.” She added. No one spoke for a moment. Everyone was taken aback by the absurdity of her request. “You’re insane. Just how dumb do you think we are? Expecting us to believe this.” Toph finally said. ? ”Believe me, or don’t believe me. I don’t really care. I’ll get what I want eventually anyway. The question is if you would like to die tomorrow, Zuzu.” Azula remarked.

“....I think she might be telling the truth.” Mai spoke up. “Why? It’s Azula! She’s crazy!” Sokka interjected. “There are still plenty of people here who have it out for you, Zuko. Especially among the nobility. It’s not like the New Ozai Society dispersed that long ago. And with the Fire Nation formally contributing to the air nomad repopulation plan, I wouldn’t be surprised if they’d try and make a move against you.” Mai finished. “....I fear her assessment is correct, my nephew. Dark forces continue to pollute the Fire Nation. Even if not tomorrow, it would only be a matter of time before some scoundrel makes another attempt to destroy you.” General Iroh spoke up, finally weighing in. 

Zuko sighed and rubbed his sinuses in frustration. “What do you think, Aang? This concerns both of us.” Aang walked up to Azula, and crouched down so he was facing her directly. “I’m willing to accept your terms, Azula. But we have no reason to trust you. If we do this, I want you to come and live with us on Air Temple Island. And know that if you ever hurt anyone ever again, especially my family,.......I won’t hesitate to take away your bending and make sure you go somewhere that you’ll never be able to do that again.” Azula’s eyes flashed in anger. “You wouldn’t dare.” Aang stared back. “If it was necessary, I would. This is the last chance I’m willing to give you, Azula.” Azula pursed her lips, and finally smiled again. “Alright, Avatar. I suppose you drive a hard bargain. I accept your terms.” She replied. Aang stood. “Hang on. Girls, are you all ok with this?” 

“NO.” Toph interjected. “This is one of the dumbest things you’ve done, twinkle-toes.” Toph said. “Actually, I think it’s a good idea.” Katara interjected. “Azula is a direct-descendant of Fire Lord Sozin, and was responsible for plenty of pain and suffering of her own. …. I think helping restore the air nomads would be fitting justice for what she’s done.” She finished, not mentioning that the thought of her boyfriend pounding into their once-mortal enemy made her very excited. “I’ll never trust Azula again, but I don’t see another option at this point. At least this way we can keep an eye on her ourselves.” Mai said with a shrug. “Agreed” Suki remarked. Ty Lee shifted uncomfortably, before turning to Azula. “....Azula, you weren’t always bad. There was a time when you were my friend. I can’t forget all the ways you hurt me….but I’m willing to give you another chance.” the acrobat said. Toph sighed and slapped her forehead, realizing she was outnumbered. “Fiiiiine. This is a bad idea, but if you really insist, then at least you’ll have me around to set her straight. Know I’m always watching you.” Toph spat out, pointing at Azula. 

“You literally can’t.” The fire nation princess snidely pointed out. “OK, that does it!” The earthbender shouted before striking a bending pose. “Toph, stand down! She’s not worth it!” Aang said, standing up again. “....Ok. We have a deal then.” he said, removing her shackles with earthbending. Azula stood up as well. “It appears so. I’ll give you the relevant information, and then you and I can seal the deal. Zuko, I suggest you only sue the Kyoshi Warriors for the task of hunting down the plotters, they’re the only ones on your security team who seem vaguely competent.” Azula said. “....So…. are you serious about taking my bedroom tonight?” Zuko asked.

Later that evening, Azula and Aang entered the Zuko’s personal chambers by themselves. Zuko and his guards had gone to the work of detaining the figures Azula had identified, as well as making last-minute security changes for tomorrow’s festivities. That left Azula and Aang alone. She had insisted on having Aang to herself for the night, so the other ladies had gone to their guest chambers, uncomfortable and uncertain about the arrangement. Azula sat down on the bed and began stripping out of her clothes. She quickly discarded her streerobes, revealing to Aang her creamy, supple breasts. He was surprised to note that she appeared to have some of the largest breasts of the women he had seen so far, perhaps only smaller than Katara’s. The woman had filled out from her teenage years, now gifted with a curvy, hour-glass figure. Her silky black hair was tied in a simple ponytail. “Well, Avatar. Here we are. You know this used to be my mother and father’s room? Sometimes, as a child, I would sneak out in the middle of the night, and spy on them. I would hear all sorts of fascinating grunts and moans coming from inside. I suppose I had a natural curiosity.” She said, as she tugged down her pants. “Well? Don’t just stand there like some slack-jawed fool. Start disrobing. I’m not doing that for you.” Azula said. Aang stared at her, already beginning to doubt his decision. Reluctantly, he began taking off his own clothes. 

Azula scanned him up and down as he undressed, like a tiger-shark stalking its prey. Finally, she laid back on the bed and spread her legs, revealing her bare, well-trimmed pussy. “Before you stick that cock inside me, I’d like to see how skilled you are with your tongue. Eat my pussy.” Azula demanded. “....fine.” Aang said flatly, before crawling onto the bed. He lowered his face to her slit, and inhaled deeply, Azula’s scent filling his nostrils. She was….surprisingly sweet? He wasn’t quite sure how to place it, but none of the other girls smelled quite like it. Aang stuck out his tongue and gave her outer folds a cautious, dainty lick. And again. And again. Finally, he slowly pushed inside her, lightly flicking her womanhood. Azula exhaled in contentment at the sensation. “Not bad, Avatar. It appears you’re not completely worthless in the bedroom. Although I suppose you’ve had plenty of experience by now.” She said. Aang responded by pushing deeper inside her pussy as his tongue flicked back and forth, exploring every centimeter of her warm, pulsing folds. 

“A-Ah! Good, Avatar! Make me cum!” Azula encouraged as Aang continued lashing his tongue in and out of her pussy, flicking and sucking at her clit. Eventually, Aang felt her shudder and he could taste her juices on his tongue. “Ah..! Ah..! Spirits!” Azula moaned out as Aang lifted his head back up. “Satisfied?” Aang asked. “Quite. I suppose there was an advantage to you spending all that time with the snow savage. She taught you well.” Azula purred out. Aang glared at her. “....Don’t call her that.” He said shortly. Azula rolled her eyes and grinned. “Please, as if she can ever compare to me. I’m royalty, she’s just some peasant from an igloo.” Azula taunted. Aang bended some water from the air, and whipped it against her wrists, freezing them in place as shackles. “You do NOT talk about Katara, or any of the others like that. I won’t tolerate you talking about the women I love like that, Azula.” He said, angrily. She beamed at him, never losing her grin. “Oh? Then come discipline me. Show me what you’ll do.” Azula goaded. Aang lept on top of her and slammed his cock inside her in a single thrust. Azula gasped at the feeling of suddenly being filled. 

Aang began rapidly thrusting back and forth, his anger pouring out of him all at once. “Knock it off! Do you have ANY decency!?!” Aang shouted. He pressed all his weight on top of her as he used her like a fuckdoll, their bodies slapping together with every stroke. Azula only shrieked in twisted pain and lust as she was pounded by the Avatar. What she knew, and Aang quickly realized, was that her hymen was tearing. Aang could feel blood trickling down his cock as he fucked her, he recognized the sensation from when he and Katara first slept together. “...You’re a virgin?!” Aang questioned in surprise. “That’s- that’s Ri-right! You’re claim-CLAIMING my innocence, Avatar! Ruining my pure, Fire Nation bloodline!” She said, half shouting, half moaning. She had never actually let a man penetrate her before, this was a new experience for the fire princess.

Aang’s anger subsided for a moment as concern filled him. He thrusts slowed. “D-don’t stop! Please! I need it! Punish me! Punish the stupid grandaughter of the man who killed your people!” Azula cried out. At Azula’s goading, determination filled his eyes. He wouldn’t hold back. He grabbed her waist, and slammed back and forth inside the Fire Nation princess. His cock practically kissed her cervix as he sped up his movements with the help of airbending. “You’re a monster, Azula! You’ve lied, you’ve manipulated, you’ve destroyed lives. Your family is directly responsible for killing my people, my entire culture!!” Aang said, years of hurt and fury mixing with arousal. “And now I’m going to make things right! You’ll birth my children, and correct your crimes and the crimes of your family!” Azula’s eyes rolled up in her skull as her legs dangled uselessly to the side. It was all she could do to just ride out the storm, her body was practically screaming at her, her brain unable to sort the pain from the delight. “Y...Y...YES!!! BREED ME, AVATAR!! KNOCK ME UP WITH YOUR P--PROGENY!!! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR CUM PENETRATE MY PRECI-PRECIOUS ROYAL WOMB, A-AND FORCE ME TO GIVE BIRTH TO AN AIRBENDER!!!” She cried out.

Aang couldn’t take it anymore, his balls were ready to burst. “HERE IT COMES, GET READY TO BE BRED, AZULA!!!” Aang cried out as his cock began spewing thick ropes of his baby-batter deep inside her vulnerable and pregnable womb. Azula only cried out as she could feel the Avatar filling her with his seed, she was so full she could practically feel her belly expand with it, she could almost envision his sperm attacking one of her waiting eggs. Finally, Aang released the last of his cum, immediately collapsing on top of her in exhaustion. They stayed there for a few minutes, panting and sweating, their bodies contorted together. As Aang’s cock deflated, a mixture of sperm and blood slowly trickled out from her pussy. Finally, Aang rolled off of her, flopping next to her on the bed.

“...There. I held up my end, now I hope you’ve held up yours.” Aang said. Still recovering, Azula remarked. “Have you? The night is young. I expect you to repeat your efforts at least twice more before we’re done. … But yes, the information I provided is correct. Zuko shall live to see another day. Provided his staff isn’t entirely useless.” Azula said. “Glad to hear it. I’m going to hold you to it.” Aang said. He trailed off for a moment, looking at the ornate patterns decorating the ceiling. Finally he turned to face her. “I need to know. Why were you so dead set on sleeping with me? Why are you so eager to have my child?” Aang asked. Azula looked at him, smirking. “Come now, why ruin the suspense? You’ll find out in due time, Avatar…..Aang.” She said. Then, she forced her wrists against the restraints, easily breaking them. She sat up, and turned towards him. A small blue flame sparked in her hand, casting shadows all over. “Now then….how do you feel about a little…. fire-play?” She asked. Aang’s eyes grew wide with fear. He was certainly in for quite a night.


	7. A Visit from the Air Acolytes

“AHH!!” Aang cried out as he just managed to dodge the fire blast that had been launched at him. “Don’t keep me waiting, Avatar! Fuck me already!” Azula demanded, interrupting the Air Nomad’s meditation session. She pouted, a hand pressed against her swollen bump. “This spawn of yours has ensured that I require a constant supply of hard cock, and as the man who did this to me, it’s YOUR job to keep me satisfied!” 

It had been a few months since Azula “invited” herself to the island. She had quickly fallen pregnant with Aang’s baby, but she wasn’t alone. Now, every woman in Aang’s little family found themselves with child, the next generation of Air Nomads growing in their wombs. 

Aang’s head caught up with his body as he recovered from the surprise attack. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the first time Azula had propositioned him in such a manner. “Ok, ok! Bleeding hog-monkeys, can’t you just ask me for once instead of trying to scorch me?” He said, standing up in the garden. The garden was one one of Aang’s favorite spots on the island, it was a calm, tranquil little nook perfect for meditation. He had found a colony of flying lemurs and had brought them back to the island. Momo and the other lemurs spent the day playing and chasing each other in the quickly growing plants, fruit trees, and vegetable plots of the garden. It was the place here that most reminded him of his home in the Southern Air Temple.

“Let’s just take this to a bedroom.” Aang said. Azula’s hand still rested against her bump. She wasn’t too far along, Suki and Katara were further along at least, but her belly was already the most prominent. Azula took great pride in the fact that she was ‘beating’ the rest of the girls in their pregnancies. Even in this, Azula found a way to compete. “Nevermind that. Take me here. I won’t have you making me wait a minute longer.” The Fire Nation princess shoved Aang back to the ground. “Azula!” Aang protested as he landed with a thud on his back. She was easily the most impatient and demanding woman Aang had slept with, and even more so when she was particularly horny.

“Oh, am I being a bitch? Then show me how I should be punished, Avatar.” She said, practically ripping off his robes. The firebender came prepared, she was already bare naked, her pale skin bright in the sun. Azula wasted no time, and was only happy to use Aang as her meat-puppet. Despite his protests, Aang’ cock was quickly reacting to Azula’s advances, and the firebender had little difficulty sliding herself down on his member. “Ahh….Well, I will admit, Avatar, I quite enjoy this nice cock of yours. Lucky for you, I might’ve had second thoughts about carrying your offspring otherwise.” She teased as she began riding the air nomad. Aang’s body shuddered in anticipation as he felt Azula envelope his shaft. “It’s not like you aren’t enjoying it, Azula.” Aang said, gently grabbing her belly as she worked his cock. “Not a day goes by without you bragging about how big your bump is.” Aang fired back.

“How observant. Nothing gets past the Avatar.” Azula said, dripping with sarcasm. She ran her hands up Aang’s chest, cradling his head. “I suppose there are worse experiences. And besides, it’s only stating a fact, our child will clearly be a superior specimen. With the combination of our bloodlines, our child will be a force to reckon with!” Azula said, slamming down on his cock. “Won’t that be fun, Avatar? Breeding me again and again, whelping out more and more of your spawn!? You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you horny bastard?” Azula teased. For his part, Aang tried to play along with most of Azula’s fantasies. She was a little...out there, but she was having his child. He figured that the least he could do was help keep her as comfortable and happy as possible.

While Aang and Azula continued to fuck in plain sight, Toph and Katara lounged nearby. “...Azula’s at it again. Wonder how much more of her he can take today?” Toph said plainly. A few weeks along herself, Toph wasn’t showing yet. Even so, the blind earthbender had taken to absent-midedly resting a hand on her midriff. Katara sighed and sat up, stretching. Along with Suki, she was farthest along, with the most prominent bump other than Azula’s. The waterbender was frequently tired, her joints often aching. “If Aang can keep up with her on the battlefield, then he can keep up with her in the bedroom...probably.” Katara replied, smirking. 

The waterbender stood up. “Well, I think I’m gonna go watch the show. Care to come?” Toph took a sip from her juice. “Nah. I can see them just as well here as I could over there.” “Oh. Right. Sorry.” Katara said, before walking away.

-Later-

Mai lay sprawled out on a cushion, trying to stay cool in the shade. It was a warm day, and the gloomy girl fanned herself in an effort to stay somewhat comfortable. She wasn’t far along yet, but she was already uncomfortable from frequent hot flashes. Aang approached her carrying a cold cup of fruit juice. “Here, you looked like you could use a refreshment.” The airbender said, handing her the drink. “Thanks. Being pregnant is such a pain. This kid is already driving me up the wall, and this heat doesn’t help. Can’t you just your Avatar powers to whip up a blizzard and freeze us all? At Least then I wouldn’t be burning alive.” Mai said, sipping her drink. 

Aang pursed his lips in sympathy. “I’m sorry, Mai. Is there anything I can do to help you? Anything you need, it’s yours.” He said. Mai sighed. “Why don’t you just eat me out? Maybe that’ll distract me for a few minutes.” She requested. Aang nodded, before saying: “Well...sure, Mai. If that would help you….then it’s the least I could do.” Aang said. Mai glanced at him up and down for a moment. “....Well, go ahead then. It’s not getting any cooler over here. She untied her loose robes, the only thing she was wearing, and spread her long, creamy legs. Aang sat down in front of her, her bare pussy just beckoning to him. Mai kept hers bare and well-trimmed, that seemed to be the norm among Fire Nation women, if she, Azula and Ty Lee were any indication. The Air Nomad lowered his face to her womanhood, her fragrance gently wafting in his nostrils as he hovered mere millimeters away. She smelled clean and flowery, unlike some of the others. Mai seemed to put special attention to staying manicured and clean. He separated the folds of her labia with his fingers, before sliding his tongue inside her.

By now, Aang was no stranger to the art of cunnilinngus, having spent plenty of time exploring the inner walls of Mai and every other woman who was carrying his children. Mai exhaled deeply as Aang’s tongue swirled delicately around her clit. “Ahhhhh….that’s good, Aang. I needed to cum today.” Mai said plainly, as she gently rubbed Aang’s scalp, sending shivers up his spine. “Having you eat me out whenever I want almost makes up for having to carry this kid of yours.” She continued. Aang’s tongue flicked back and forth as she continued talking, his tongue thrusting in and out deep inside her folds. “....! Ahhhh….spirits...that’s nice, Aang.” Mai pushed Aang’s head even closer to her, his face practically burrowing inside her. 

“Keep this up, and I might just agree to have another for you. I bet you’d like that stud, wouldn’t you? My little Fire Nation pussy birthing Air Nomad after Air Nomad? That...that sounds like something you want.” Mai teased, biting her lip. Aang’s tongue-work, combined with her own little fantasy was leaving the weapons-expert suddenly hot in a very different sense. Aang popped his head up to speak. “That sounds-” “Did I say you could stop? Keep going until I’ve come. Then you talk my ears off for all I care.” Mai commanded. “Sorry!” Aang replied, before getting back to his task. “Well, I did offer I guess.” The Avatar thought to himself, a little annoyed to be cut off. These were going to be long and exhausting pregnancies. 

Later….

“....and release. Focus on the breath flowing in and out of your lungs... Notice the breeze on your skin….You are the wind, you can blow anywhere, in any direction… You are free.” Aang sat in the garden, guiding a class in meditation. His pupils today were a group of Air Acolytes. They were representatives from the various Air Acolyte branches scattered throughout the world. In the years that had followed the war, the acolytes had only grown larger and larger as a group. Now, they could be found everywhere; the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, even the Fire Nation. 

These representatives of the acolytes had arrived on Air Temple Island to discuss the affairs of the group. They were of course delighted for the opportunity to learn from Aang personally. He tried to make time for visiting the Acolytes throughout the world, helping to train them. However, his duties as Avatar, and more recently his duties as a soon-to-be father, kept him quite busy. 

“....And exhale one more time…..Ok, I think that’s a good place to stop. Good session, everybody.” He said. The group slowly stood up. Katara and Suki watched from nearby. “He really looks in his element out there.” Suki remarked. “Well, he may be the Avatar, but he was an Air Nomad first. Considering everything he’s been through, it makes sense that he'd have such a strong connection to his heritage. And to those who admire it.” Katara mused, watching the group. Every acolyte had nothing but adoration for Aang, but Katara had observed that many female acolytes had a particular interest in him. She’d noticed the sparkle in their eyes, the longing in their voices. How some of them practically hovered over him, just begging him to sweep them off their feet. It was plainly obvious that for some, their devotion was rooted in more than just a love of Air Nomad culture. 

“...Suki, you think Aang could use a few new wombs to fertilize?” The waterbender turned to her friend, a mischievous grin on her lips. Suki glanced at her with mild surprise. “...I get that you like sharing, Katara, but are you sure that’s a good idea? Azula’s been tough to adapt to already, maybe more women would just disrupt what we have?” Suki questioned. Katara turned back to watching the group disperse towards the dining hall. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it. They get their chance with the Avatar, Aang’s people repopulate that much faster, and we get some delightful new friends to share motherhood with.” She finished. Suki sighed, rubbing her small, swollen baby-bump. “...Well, I guess the more of us there are, the less pressure there is on any one of us to conceive….Just be selective about who you persuade, Katara.” Suki said, smiling. “Trust me, I won’t need to do much persuasion.” The waterbender said before walking to meet up with the acolytes.

That evening, Aang slid open the doors to his personal chambers, plopping down on his bed. It had been a good day, in spite of the hours spent in administration that he had never enjoyed. But the time spent with the acolytes was something he treasured. They may not be Air Nomads by heritage, but they certainly had the spirit. It was only when he was surrounded by them did he feel like he was back home in the Southern Air Temple and like nothing had changed. There was a knock at the door, which then slid open, and Katara stepped through. “Hey sweetie. Tired?” She asked. “Aang sighed. “Yeah, but it’s the good type of tired. How about you? Feeling ok today?” He asked, snuggling her as she sat beside him. “I’m fine, Aang. I think the worst of the morning sickness is over, atleast. Can we talk?” She said.

“Oh? Sure, what’s on your mind?” Aang replied. “Well…. I was thinking, six women isn’t really enough to repopulate the Air Nomads, don’t you think? After all, It’s such a huge task...maybe we could use more help?” Katara said, nuzzling her head into his chest. Aang’s cheeks reddened at the suggestion. “Woah...you really think so? I mean...I suppose…It could be nice…. And that’s something you’d really like?” Katara smirked and nodded, kissing him on the neck. “Oh indeed, Avatar Aang. I think even more women should be blessed with your wonderful seed. By the time we’re done, you’ll have enough children to recreate a nation.” Katara affirmed. Aang mused over the thought. He’d be lying if he said a part of him hadn’t really enjoyed this process...ok, a large part of him. “Oh? Well it looks like Aang.Jr has already given his answer. The thought of making more airbenders excite you, stud?” Katara said, glancing down at Aang’s bulge “...Ok, Katara. You got me. If anymore women would like to join us, I won’t turn them down.” Aang said. “Oh good! Hang on.” Katara said, getting up. She slid the door open and poked her head out. “Girls? He’s ready for you.” She said. 

Aang watched in disbelief as four women entered the room, they were members of the Air Acolytes. “Aang, you already know Yee-Li, Xing Ying, On Ji, and Meng. They’ve volunteered to help you with the repopulation plan.” Katara said. The four acolytes looked at Aang with expectant smiles; each showing various mixtures of nervousness, excitement, and lust. “...All of you?! That’s...a lot for a guy to take in at once…. Are you all sure? You know what this entails, right?” Aang asked. Just when he thought he was getting used to this whole ‘harem’ thing, Katara found a way to completely surprise him. 

Xing Ying spoke up first. She was one of the first Air Acolytes from Yu Dao. Her dark brown hair was partially shaved in the Air Nomad style. It wasn’t obvious in her robes, but she had an athletic build, toned from her many hours as a practitioner of Air Nomad martial arts. “Well, I can’t speak for everyone, Avatar Aang. But I’m ready to do this. It would be an incredible honor to help restore your people. As an Air Acolyte, it is my duty to preserve Air Nomad culture in any way I can.” She said in affirmation. 

Yee-Li nodded, smiling as she twirled a lock of her chestnut-brown hair. Another early Air Acolyte from Ba Sing Se, she was a petite young woman who had always shown an affinity for studying history and art. “...I feel the same. This is our destiny, bringing the Air Nomads back to the world.” She said. Then, she grinned, her cheeks going crimson. “...Plus….I’ve kinda thought you were cute for a while….” She trailed off, avoiding his gaze. 

On Ji spoke next. She was a leader in the one of the first Air Acolyte branches in the Fire Nation. She and Aang had first met many years earlier, and after the war she helped found one of the first Fire Nation branches of the Air Acolytes. Her heritage was reflected in her dark hair and pale skin. The brief time she had spent with ‘Kuzon’ had instilled a life-long love of dancing in her. “Remember how we first met? I didn’t even know you were the Avatar. But, you helped me, helped all of us learn how to really live. We needed that guidance. The Air Nomads teach us how to live free, more enlightened lives. I’m only happy to help you bring them back, and to atone for what my people did to yours over a hundred years ago.” On Ji finished, with a small nod and a soft smile.  
Finally, Meng just looked him up and down with sultry eyes. She was the top polar bear-dog in her village's acolyte branch. She had certainly grown in the years since first meeting Aang. Her body had developed some impressive curves that left little doubt to her fertility. And inspired by Air Nomad culture, she decided the best way to tame her famously unmanageable hair was to partially shave it. “I’m just happy for the chance to sleep with you, Aang. I’ll bet we’d make a cute baby, too.” Meng said with a wink.

Aang was silent for a moment, gazing over each one of them. Finally, he glanced over at Katara. He stared into her deep, blue eyes. She gave him a small smirk and a nod of encouragement. Finally, Aang exhaled and beamed at them. “....Ok. Thank you all. I’m glad you’re willing to help me. I owe you immensely” Aang said, giving a bow of gratitude. “You’ll thank us by fucking us already. I call first dibs.” Meng said, walking over to Aang giving him a wet, hungry kiss. “...!” Aang muffled, before submitting to her advance. “Hey! We never agreed about who would go first! Shouldn’t we set up a system to share?” Yee-Li complained. “Perhaps we should figure out who’s most likely to conceive and base it around that?” On Ji opined. “Do none of you respect the sanctity of dibs?!” Meng shot back as she caressed Aang’s chest. “Everyone! I’m sure we can settle this reasonably, let’s just not get ahead of ourselves!” Aang said, trying to control the situation. Katara sat down nearby and watched everything play out. She imagined tonight’s show would be a very interesting one, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Well it's been a while since this has been updated, hasn't it? Apologies for the extended wait, hopefully it was worth it. 
> 
> So just to make a couple points, Yee-Li and Xing Ying are characters from the Dark Horse comics, in case any of you didn't know. I liked their designs and thought the world could use a little more smut involving them. On Ji and Meng are of course minor characters from the show who could stand to have a little more love as well. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you by only teasing their shenanigans with Aang. It was my original intent to include smut with them in this chapter, but I as was getting to it I realized the chapter was already getting a little long as is. They'll get a proper introduction in the next chapter, I can promise you that.
> 
> And with that, Aang suddenly has ten(!) women in his harem. This is getting a little nuts, isn't it? I plan on making them the final big additions to the cast, for the sake of Aang's sanity as well as my own. 
> 
> Well, that's it for now. Let's hope it doesn't take another three months for me to finish the next chapter, right? hahahaha...ha...ha.


	8. A Visit from the Air Acolytes Part 2

“Spirits, Aang! You’re cock….! It’s so deep inside me!” Meng moaned out as Aang pushed himself inside her folds. The Earth Kingdom woman layed on her back with her new lover on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his body, pressing him more and more against her flesh.  
“Just relax, Meng. I’ll take care of you.” Aang cooed as he stared into her eyes. Meng sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of their bodies slapping together, the sensation of Aang’s cock penetrating her. “That’s it, Avatar. Give it to me! Fill me with your seed!” She cried out. The young Earth Kingdom woman had spent years fantasizing about being with Aang, and now that it was finally happening, she wanted to savor every moment. 

Four other women watched Aang mount her with mixed interest. After a brief, but heated debate, it was agreed that they would all spend some time with Aang that night, with Meng going first. Yee-li’s face had turned as red as a cherry-blossom as she tried to avoid gazing directly at what she saw. On Ji and Xing Ying exchanged exasperated looks as they waited for their turns with the Avatar. “Ummm….should we come back a little bit later?” Yee-li questioned. The young woman could feel her senses tingle with embarrassment and excitement at the sight. “No need. Aang won’t keep you waiting too long. Besides, you’re about to become members of our little family. We share many, many things.” Katara said, a small smirk on her lips. The waterbender let out a small moan as she watched Aang’s pulsing cock slide back inside Meng’s quivering womb. 

Katara was right. It was just a few minutes of carnal fucking before Aang was ready to bless the woman with Air Nomad spunk. His head arched back and his mouth gaped open in a silent groan as he unleashed a torrent inside her. “Oh Spirits! Your seed…! It’s inside me! So warm…!!” Meng purred out happily. Panting, Aang pulled out, leaving a sticky trickle of seed dribbling from Meng’s pussy. “Ok...Thanks, Meng. Thank you for allowing me the honor of making you a mother.” Aang said, pressing his lips to hers. “Mmmh….the pleasure’s all mine...daddy.” Meng teased, placing a hand over her stomach. “Let’s see just how potent your swimmers are.” She said with a wink. 

Aang turned to the group. “Ok...who wants to go next?” “Maybe it should be Yee-li. The anticipation seems to be too much for her.” Katara replied. All eyes turned towards the Ba Sing Se woman. “W...well...I certainly wouldn’t mind…” Yee-li said, trembling. Aang grabbed her hand and smiled. “I would gladly have you...assuming you’re ready.” He asked her. “...Yes, Avatar. Please, just fuck me.” She said, smiling through her blush. The others watched as Aang gingerly kissed the brunette, before leading her to the bed and stripping her robes away. “Yee-li...you’re a gorgeous woman. I’m honored that you want to have my child.” Aang said as he caressed her bare skin. “Ohhh...my. It’s my delight. I want nothing more than to help you, Avatar Aang.” She moaned as her body shivered at his touch. “Please...call me Aang. Avatar is too formal for a woman I’m making love too.” He winked at her, before suddenly twisting a nipple. Yee-li gasped in surprise and delight. “Oh...spirits…” She whispered. “Here, lie down on your side, let me take care of the rest.” Aang told her.

After she did so, Aang layed down behind her. He grabbed her outer thigh, and pulled her leg up as far as he could. He skilfully lined up the tip of his erect shaft with her bare pussy. Aang gently kissed her neck as she grunted in anticipation. “Are you ready?” He asked. “Do it.” She commanded. His cock slowly pushed forward, and penetrated her pussy. “Aaahhh-ah!” She cried out, not used to the sensation of a man’s penis inside her.” “That’s it, Yee-li. You’re doing great.” Aang encouraged in-between light kisses. His arm shifted beneath her form, wrapping around her body to massage a breast. “Now just relax and let me take care of you.” Aang purred as he pumped his cock back and forth, tugging her nipple as he did so. 

The others watched as Aang fucked Yee-li, her cries out punctuating the air. “Sounds like she hasn’t gotten around much.” Meng remarked, Aang’s cum still trickling down her leg. “I think it’s sweet.” On Ji replied. Katara ignored their chatter as she focused on the scene before her. She watched Aang’s strong hand grope and tug at Yee-li’s breasts. The other woman's body practically seemed to contort itself to Aang’s needs as his cock slammed in and out. Katara’s own pussy was dripping as she watched her man claim yet another woman. And she loved every second of it.

Finally, Aang let out an animalistic grunt as he thrusted inside Yee-li. “..Here it comes…!” He grunted out as another load of his creamy baby-batter flooded yet another womb. “Oh Yes! Fill me Aang! I want your babies!” Yee-Li cried out as she contorted in pleasure as she felt his seed flood her womb. After he finished pumping her full of seed, Aang pulled out just as he had with Meng. “Heh...heh...heh...Ok. Good work, Yee-li.” He said, panting. “Thank you Aang...I’ll be glad to have your baby.” Yee-li said, sitting up and kissing him again. “If you don’t mind, On Ji, I’d like to go next.” Xing Ying stated. “Oh...alright. I guess I can wait a little longer.” The Fire Nation woman said with a sigh and a smirk. 

“Aang, it’s your turn to lie back. I’m sure you’re getting tired, so I’ll do the work this time.” Xing Ying said, already stripping out of her gowns. “We can do it however you’d like.” Aang said. He didn’t say it, but he was starting to feel the heat of the marathon session, and was grateful for the small reprieve. He gave his cock a few pumps as he laid back and scanned Xing Ying up and down as her clothes were torn away. He admired her toned body as she crawled towards him, pressing her lips to his in a quiet kiss. Just as quickly, she pulled away with a smirk and squatted over his crotch. She slowly lowered herself onto his waiting cock. She quickly established a steady rhythm as she grinded on his erection. Xing Ying sighed in contentment at the sensation of being filled, shifting and churning his dick as she pleased. 

Aang, for his part, simply enjoyed the ride. He gazed up at her, watching her breasts gently bounce up and down. “Spirits….that feels incredible Xing Ying.” He moaned out. She giggled. “Every girl’s got a few tricks up her sleeve.” She said with a wink. “Well, I can’t wait to see the rest of them.” Aang replied, as he gripped her hips. Her pussy practically milked his cock, rivaling only Suki in her grip. “Oh, you will. But you’re gonna have to put a baby in me first.” She teased. “I’ll see what I can do. I wonder if you’ll be this strong with a big, round belly.” He fired back. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see. Let’s get a nice load of seed inside me soI can take up that challenge.” She said, before picking up the pace. Now, she was practically hopping up and down on his cock, doing everything she could to coax an orgasm from his balls. It didn’t take long. “Aaaahhhh!!” He cried out as his cock erupted with yet another spurt of cum. Xing Ying closed her eyes and sighed, simply grinding in place as she milked every last drop of sperm from his cock. “Well, let’s hope that did the trick.” She said, sliding off of him. “...ha...if...ha...it didn’t….ha...I won’t stop until we’ve…. succeeded…” Aang remarked through pants.

“....well. That leaves me, then. Are you good for one last round, Aang?” On Ji asked as her robes fell to the floor. “You...you bet. Ha...just give me a minute.” Aang said, sitting up. Katara walked up to them. “You can do it, sweetie. I know you’ve still got a nice, thick load for On Ji, here.” She said. Katara reached out, rubbing her hand over On Ji’s toned midriff. “C’mon stud. I know you wanna fill this womb, put a cute airbending baby in her belly. On Ji arched her eyebrows, a bit surprised by Katara’s forwardness, but she adapted quickly. “That’s right. I want your baby inside me, Aang.” She said, bending over the bed, exposing her tight, round ass for him. “Stick it in this Fire Nation pussy. It’s all yours for the taking.” She teased, wiggling her hips for added effect. 

That was all the motivation Aang Jr. needed to give it one last hurrah. “Rising” to the occasion, Aang got behind On Ji and shoved his length inside her in a sudden push. “OK! You want my cock so badly? Well take it! I’m gonna give you a nice, thick load and knock you up TONIGHT!” Aang growled as he claimed his new mate. The women were surprised by the sudden aggression from the usually tender and considerate Air Nomad, but none were complaining. “AH! Oh Yes, Aang! Deeper! Give it to me! I need your cock!” On Ji cried out as she felt his length stretching her pussy. “That’s it, baby! Fuck her! Give her that hot Airbender cum! Knock that Fire Nation pussy up!” Katara cheered on. She couldn’t help but feel proud and turned on watching her man breed so many cunts one after another. 

Aang only responded by grunting, too focused on fucking the air acolyte. The meaty sound of flesh slapping against flesh rang out with every pump of his hips. On Ji cried out with yelps as her head flooded with pleasure. Finally, he was ready. With a shout, Aang slammed into her one last time, before his cock shuttered with ropes of hot cum. On Ji’s womb filled with the sticky, fertile spunk. Would this be the load that impregnated her? Only time would tell. 

After he finished, Aang silently pulled out of her, and sat down on his bed. “....ha….ha….ha...ha...done…..” He panted out, exhausted. “Up for round two?” Meng asked. “Another time, Meng. Why don’t you all turn in for the night? Let Aang have some rest now.” Katara said. The air acolytes nodded, and after cleaning themselves up, began heading back to their quarters. On Ji smirked and gave Aang a tender kiss before leaving. “It wouldn’t do to cum inside a girl without giving her a kiss good night.” She said, before leaving as well. 

When they were all gone, Aang collapsed into bed, utterly spent. Katara crawled into bed next to him. “Sorry to spring that on you unexpectedly, sweetie. I saw an opportunity…” Katara said, resting her head on Aang’s chest. “It’s...fine, Katara. But let’s take it easy for a while, ok? It’s gonna be tough keeping up with all ten of you now. Let alone more.” He said. His hand drifted down to Katara’s small, swollen bump. “You’re amazing, though. You know that, right? I can’t imagine being with anyone better than you. I love you, Katara.” “I love you too, Aang.” Katara said, smiling up at her boyfriend. They exchanged a kiss, before slowly drifting off into sleep in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit shorter than I usually like, admittedly. But, I wanted to give the new recruits a proper introduction ASAP. Who will be the first among them to miss their period? Who will be the first to give birth to the first airbender born in over a hundred years? Will motherhood tame Azula's wild heart or send her spiraling even further? Will I stop asking corny, rhetorical questions? Find out, in the next installment of Dragon B-Err, Avatar: Repopulating the Air Nomads.


End file.
